Presente dos Deuses
by Insane Dreams
Summary: [MiloxKamus e Outros Dourados] [Yaoi] Um Sortilégio, um amor incondicional e uma nova vida. Será que nossos tão bravos guerreiros serão capazes de aproveitar sua nova vida junto a seus amados e seus pupilos antes que outra guerra se aproxime?
1. Sortilégio de Amor

**Presente dos Deuses - ****Por Insane Dreams**

**Desclimer: **_Saint Seiya não nos pertence (Mesmo a Insane tendo idéias e planos de roubá-los), mas como sempre, pertence ao Massami Kurumada em parceria ao Toei Animations. Os filhos e discipulos aqui descritos são de autoria **nossa** - nunca queira estressar a Dreams... - em especial a **Namida Yuki **e a **Namida Yoru**. Agradecidas._

_**Resumo: **(MiloxKamus / Outros Dourados) (Yaoi) Um Sortilégio, um amor incondicional e uma nova vida. Será que nossos tão bravos guerreiros serão capazes de aproveitar sua nova vida junto a seus amados e seus pupilos antes que outra guerra se aproxime?_

**Prólogo**

**'•v–' Sortilégio de Amor '–v•'**

O Fim da Guerra Santa se prosseguiu, deixando o enorme santuário de Athena comovido, os cavaleiros de bronze assim como a grandiosa Deusa haviam voltado com vida dos reinos de Hades, mas infelizmente para os bravos cavaleiros dourados de Athena não aconteceu o mesmo. As casas zodiacais continuavam vazias, deixando que o brilho dos cavaleiros, que viviam ali antigamente, se apagassem pouco a pouco. O Brilho dourado das armaduras se extinguisse.

Nos Campos Elíseos, os cavaleiros viviam na mais absoluta paz, apesar de desprezar essa calmaria, sabiam que enquanto estivessem no Elíseos estariam abençoados por Athena, porém ajudavam-na em sua proteção, mesmo que espiritualmente. E nunca envelheceriam. Porém a mesmice estava deixando alguns cavaleiros loucos. Afrodite era um desses. Apesar de estar feliz ao lado de seu amado canceriano, sentia que faltava algo mais entre eles.

Numa bela tarde, Afrodite caminhava dentre as várias flores contidas num campo largo do local, ajoelhou-se entre elas, juntando as mãos enquanto dos lábios aos poucos escapava uma prece a Deusa, a qual seu nome se originou, e pedia em voz baixinha, deixando que o aroma das flores entrassem por suas narinas e o vento brincasse com seus cabelos.

- Minha Deusa, não sei nem se vai atender a minha prece, mas o que eu estou pedindo não é outra vida, muito menos um amor... Aliás, porque já tenho o meu, sem querer ofender, claro! – Sorriu, ao lembrar da imagem do canceriano - Você pode até achar absurdo, mas eu queria ter um descendente com meu amor. Um filho ou uma filha... Entende? – Perguntou simples, abrindo os olhos e encarando o céu calmamente – E apenas isso... – Afrodite piscou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por Mascara da Morte, que andava entre o campo procurando pelo pisciniano, este se levantou saltitando até o amado e o abraçando.

- O que estava fazendo Dite? – Perguntou o canceriano desconfiado da carinha safada de seu namorado.

- Nada amore...! – Respondeu contente. Dando-lhe um selinho de leve nos lábios enquanto voltava a andar para fora do belo campo.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

No Olimpo, Afrodite sorria ao ouvir a prece de seu querido cavaleiro, sua irmã que conversava com Zeus, buscando um jeito de ressuscitá-los, falou algo sobre um presente a eles, algo envolvido ao Sortilégio do Amor. Sorriu, como era bem comum de sua pessoa, e sendo a Deusa do amor levantou-se calmamente, virando-se para a irmã – Athena, minha irmã querida... Por que não damos aos seus queridos guerreiros descendentes?

- Descendentes? – Athena se virou para a irmã, dando-lhe a total atenção. – Mas, como você bem sabe irmã; Alguns de meus cavaleiros se relacionam entre si. – Falou, não omitindo os fatos de outros deuses.

- Como bem sei. Alguns casais ali fui eu mesma que uni. – Afrodite não escondeu o orgulho ao terminar a frase, mas logo sorriu. – Digo em... Criar crianças com as mesmas características e as mesmas personalidades dos pais. Logo poderiam também ser seus discípulos... Se tornar futuros cavaleiros de Ouro. – Afrodite olhou a irmã, Athena estava curiosa e feliz. Parecia que finalmente tinha achado o presente perfeito – Poderíamos usar o Sortilégio do Amor. – Terminou Afrodite.

Zeus que havia se mantido quieto até agora, olhando para as duas filhas, intrometeu-se na conversa, deixando clara sua intenção. – Porém, as duas sabem tão bem quanto eu que se praticarmos o Sortilégio do Amor, não poderemos contar a eles que são realmente seus filhos.

- Papai...! – Afrodite fez muxoxo – Quando temos um filho nos temos certeza absoluta que ele é nosso filho. O amor que sentimos por ele é incondicional. Mesmo que nós não contemos a eles, eles vão sentir um carinho especial por eles.

- Afrodite, - Athena se pronunciou – eu adorei sua idéia. Mas você deve se lembrar que os futuros cavaleiros de ouro irão batalhar no torneio que terá daqui a alguns anos... – Murmurou Athena, fazendo Afrodite a olhar – E não podemos evitar.

- Minha irmã... Você deixará de dar a felicidade a seus cavaleiros apenas por causa desse torneio? – Virou-se indignada Afrodite – Nunca nenhum cavaleiro de ouro morreu em meio aqueles nojentos. Porém, eles matam muitos humanos. Quando o torneio acontecer, seus cavaleiros já não estarão tão poderosos. – A Deusa fez manha, encarando a irmã – Porém, nossos pequenos guerreiros estarão à flor da idade, preparados para uma futura guerra.

Athena pareceu ponderar sobre aquilo e logo se virou para seu pai – Meu pai, gostaria de saber se os deuses darão suas bênçãos a essas futuras crianças. Irei hoje mesmo, junto a Afrodite, começar a criar as crianças, para que elas se instalem em meu santuário enquanto não trago meus cavaleiros de volta a vida.

- Espere minha irmã... – Ártemis se proclamou, se levantando e juntando-se as duas – Irei com vocês. Doarei a cada uma dessas crianças a mais pura coragem para encarar os desafios sugeridos pelos deuses e pelos mortais. – Ártemis encarou as duas e logo após seu grandioso pai. Zeus assentiu com a cabeça e logo as três sumiram.

As crianças aos pouco chegaram ao santuário, algumas mais velhas e outras mais novas. Esperando pelo árduo treinamento feito pelos cavaleiros dourados. Porém, ao criar as crianças, tanto Athena como Ártemis e Afrodite, perceberam que duas delas seriam as mais poderosas e as mais indicadas para o torneio que aconteceria em breve. Ao perceber que essas crianças eram de Aquário e de Escorpião, notaram que as duas ainda nem haviam nascido.

Seis anos se passaram enquanto Athena junto de suas irmãs juntavam os últimos discípulos dourados espalhados pelo mundo e renascia os seus bravos cavaleiros. As instruções para que treinassem seus discípulos foi dada, assim se passaram dois meses.

Athena sentou-se em seu trono, mandando que a serva entrasse no aposento. Ela vinha com uma bela carta em mãos, dizendo que Namida Yuki viria para o santuário. Sorriu, em breve as últimas duas discípulas estariam no santuário. Enviou a serva até a casa de Escorpião, para avisar ao já recuperado escorpiano para buscar a pequena no começo das escadarias no dia seguinte. Agora... Era só aguardar o desenrolar dos fatos.

_**C o n t i n u e d ?**_

* * *

**N/a: **Hohoho, Insane Teffy Chegando antes da Dream ;D Gostaram do Prólogo? Eu achei super... super... Esclarecedor. i.i Enfim, espero que vocês gostem de acompanhar a fic, afinal, a fizemos - e ainda estamos a fazendo - com carinho, viu? ;D 

Vou ficando por aqui, afinal, é Dream que gosta de falar sobre isso xD

Bacitos!

Insane Teffy.

* * *

**N/a 2:** Bom, como a Insane já disse, espero do fundo do meu coração que todos tenham gostado! Fui uma idéia que surgiu do nada e que até agora só tem dado certo. Yu e Yo parece que caíram do céu para nós... Bem... queiram ler e comentar, sim?

A dupla Insane Dreams agradece!

Bitocas

Theka Dreams.


	2. A Chegada ao Santuário

**Capítulo 1**

**'•v–' A chegada ao Santuário '–v•'**

Santuário, Julho de 2000.

"_Humm... Ainda é muito cedo!"_ – Protestou o belo louro esticando os braços e checando a hora no relógio de cabeceira. Ele voltou seus olhos azuis para o lado, a longa cabeleira ruiva ressonava em sono profundo. Um sorriso malicioso surge nos belos lábios do louro ao lembrar a noite maravilhosa que tiveram juntos. A menor lembrança do que haviam feito naquela noite de prazer, Milo sentiu uma leve quentura em seu baixo ventre. Levantou-se se espreguiçando enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos. Andou a passos felinos até o banheiro para tomar um banho e começar a se arrumar. A Deusa tinha que ter uma boa explicação para ter que abandonar seu francês em meio aos lençóis para ir até o começo das escadarias. Olhou para trás, fitando o dorso nu do ruivo, os cabelos espalhados pelas costas, travesseiro e cama enquanto um simples lençol enrolava-se em sua cintura. Arrepiou-se com tal pensamento e até pensou em voltar para a cama – novamente – mas balançou a cabeça e ligou o chuveiro, entrando em baixo da água morna e tomando um banho rápido. Assim que saiu enrolou uma toalha na cintura e com a outra secou os longos cabelos louros.

Saiu do banheiro, ainda com a toalha na cintura, enquanto catava suas roupas pelo quarto, vestindo a toga grega de treinamento, bege, por cima da calça, grudada ao corpo, marrom. Calçou as sapatilhas e voltou a encarar o francês, lhe dando um leve beijo na cabeça e começando a sair do quarto, ainda tentado a voltar a se deitar com o francês. Desceu as escadas com uma calma indescritível e logo chegou ao começo das mesmas. Focou seus olhos ao longe, vendo o carro da fundação se aproximar. Mais um dia, mais um aprendiz qualquer sendo salvo das garras do mordomo rabugento. Tatsume.

O que não esperava que acontecesse é que iria se encantar com as duas lourinhas que vinham sobre a vigilância do mordomo.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Ainda em Aquário

O Francês se espreguiçou longamente na cama, sentindo uma letargia que não era comum de sua pessoa. Ainda de olhos fechados estranhou a falta do calor grego perto de si. A falta de seus braços protetores em volta de sua cintura. Esticou o braço, tateando a cama vazia em vão. Ele não estava lá, mesmo depois da noite que os dois haviam passado juntos. Sentou-se na cama, a mente sonolenta trabalhando devagar, Milo havia falado alguma coisa sobre acordar cedo no dia seguinte antes de agarrá-lo, confere. Sobre o que ele falava mesmo? Aprendizes, escadaria, deusa, acordar cedo e buscar alguém? Bocejou e coçou os olhos, depois de um café quente sua mente provavelmente se lembraria dos fatos recentes.

Levantou-se andando até o banheiro e visualizou que Milo já havia passado por lá. As toalhas molhadas sobre a pia enquanto os shampoos e Condicionadores permaneciam desarrumados em cima da bancada. O cheiro do seu perfume impregnando o ar. Aquele grego safado ainda tinha a cara de pau de usar o seu perfume para sair. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça, era por aquele grego safado que havia se apaixonado e todos esses detalhes passam despercebidos ante aos seus olhos. Ligou a água fria e tomou um banho rapidamente, logo mais se vestindo com roupas casuais para ficar em casa. As sandálias de couro permaneciam nos pés, a túnica que chegava um pouco acima do joelho, branca, era normal enquanto os cabelos caiam de um jeito desalinhado pelos ombros.

Foi até a cozinha, em busca de um café forte e amargo, para começar seu, quente, dia. O Calor grego ainda o matava – ainda não sabia qual dos dois, mas gostaria mais que fosse a pessoa que ocupava um espaço considerável em sua cama todas as noites. Tomou seu café calmamente, depois vagando rumo a sua biblioteca. Pelo menos nos próximos anos não veria nenhum documento relacionado à maldita fundação GRAAD. Athena havia lhe dado 'férias' já que os discípulos começavam a chegar ao santuário e os treinos retornavam com força total. Suspirou pesadamente, sorrindo ao pensar que pelo menos também teria mais tempo para seu belo escorpiano.

Começou a ler o antigo livro depositado sobre uma das prateleiras da enorme estante, quando finalmente ouviu a bagunça do grego em sua casa. Nem precisou ouvir seu nome ser gritado para se levantar da confortável poltrona e andar até o salão principal, visualizando o grego junto com as duas lourinhas, uma em seu colo e outra no chão. Sentiu-se automaticamente contagiado pela euforia dos três louros deixou-se sorrir, apreciando a cena.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Céus da Grécia – Mesmo momento

Pela janela do avião o céu azul parecia mais azul que os olhos da pequena que dormitava encostada no ombro da irmã. Nem mesmo a claridade do sol parecia atrapalhar-lhe o cochilo. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho das turbinas que venciam a distância entre os dois países, Japão e Grécia.

Yuki acariciava os cabelos da irmã mais nova, embalando-a no seu sono com uma pequena canção de ninar que lhe cantavam no orfanato. Encarou o severo mordomo emburrado em uma outra poltrona e, logo depois voltou a olhar para a pequena garota em seu ombro. Recomeçou a melodia calma, cantarolando a música, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos louros, tais quais os seus.

Uma voz metálica pode se ouvir vinda direto dos alto-falantes. O comandante do avião anunciava a aproximação do aeroporto internacional da Grécia e pedia para que todos apertassem os cintos. Olhando para o lado, o gigante careca mal humorado grunhiu com a voz mandona.

- Acorde sua irmã, Yuki! Ela não pode ficar dormindo na aterrissagem!

Yuki grunhiu uma resposta qualquer e balançou o corpo dela levemente, vendo os dois olhos azuis se abrirem, encarando-a.

- Vamos minha pequena irmã... Chegamos. – murmurou, ajudando-a a fechar o cinto e depois a se levantar quando o avião aterrissou.

Os olhos azuis da pequena Yoru pareciam demonstrar toda a confusão que sentia ao chegar a um lugar novo e diferente. Sentia-se perdida e a todo o momento escondia-se atrás de sua irmã mais velha. O grande mordomo que fora designado pela pessoa que chamara Yuki para aquele lugar, lhe dava calafrios e a criança estava arredia demais. Segurava fortemente a mão que a irmã lhe oferecia e, trazia nos braços um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia.

- Ati é a Glécia, Yu? – Yoru perguntou com a voz esganiçada típica de crianças de quatro anos, olhando para todos os lados enquanto se dirigiam para um grande carro preto que já os esperava.

- É sim Yoru. Não precisa temer. Eles não vão te fazer mal. – falou, abraçada a irmã, tentando acalma-la.

Um outro homem apareceu abrindo a porta para que eles entrassem e as duas meninas se acomodaram sentadas quase que perdidamente no banco da primeira limusine que estavam andando. O carro se pós em movimento tão logo o motorista assumiu seu posto novamente. O silêncio era constrangedor e Yoru olhava assustada para todos os cantos. Percebendo isso Yuki tentou novamente acalmá-la.

- Nunca mais vão nos fazer mal irmãzinha. – Yuki terminou em voz baixa, fazendo um cafuné calmo nos cabelos louros. Encarou os olhos azuis temerosos da irmã e forçou um sorriso. – Eu prometo. – logo após voltou a encarar a paisagem na janela, parecia muito mais séria que qualquer criança de seis anos. Percebeu que se aproximavam de umas antigas construções.

- Oia, oia Yu! – Yoru apontou para a janela as construções com o dedinho gordinho esticado.

- Sr. Tatsume! – falou com desdém com o mordomo. – Onde estamos? Você disse que ficaríamos em uma casa, não em meio a destroços. – reclamou sua voz ainda era fina, como qualquer criança. Ajeitou seu vestido azul e colocou seu chapéu, também azul, na cabeça.

- Já estamos chegando Yuki. – reclamou o mordomo. – Você bem que mereciam ficar em meio a destroços. – falou com um tom sarcástico, encarando a lourinha mais velha, sentindo o ódio que ela emanava.

- Um dia, eu vou ser forte o suficiente e você vai engolir essas palavras. – reclamou brava.

Yoru parecia alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta, havia soltado a mão da irmã e, agora estava tão entretida com as mãozinhas no vidro da janela olhando para fora que nem lembrava a garotinha arredia de minutos atrás. A saiazinha do vestido levantado sendo puxado pela irmã para que esta se sentasse e não caísse.

- Yoru, sente-se, irá cair. – murmurou a irmã mais velha, repreendendo a pequena lourinha espivetada. – Temos que chegar inteiras para falar coma Athe-sei-lá-o-que. – reclamou, logo após encarando o mordomo que lhe olhava bravo. Soltou a saia da irmã, cruzando os braços. – O que foi Tatsume?

- Respeite Athena, Yuki. – respondeu. – Você só não vai apanhar por ainda ser uma garotinha indefesa.

Ao escutar a palavra apanhar, Yoru voltou-se para ver o que de fato estava acontecendo e pela primeira vez encarando o enorme mordomo com carinha brava.

- Ochê num vai bate na Yu, não! Eu num dexo! – as palavras saindo aos tropeços e mais erradas do que o costume.

- Yoru, não se meta. – brigou com a mais nova – Não quero que sobre para você. – murmurou, ainda encarando o mordomo.

- Parece que as duas garotinhas são muito sabichonas, né? – riu Tatsume, encarando as duas enquanto pegava a mão de Yuki e dava um forte tapa. – Não se metam comigo garotas!

Yuki puxou a mão na mesma hora, se encolhendo, se esforçando para não chorar. – Você é um covarde. Bate em crianças, não é? Você ainda vai se arrepender! – falou com a voz marejada, enquanto Yoru ainda encarava brava o mordomo.

O carro parou tão bruscamente, que fé com que a pobre Yoru que estava ajoelhada caísse do assento no assoalho do carro. Fazendo cara de quem iria chorar foi obrigada a engolir o choro pelas palavras rudes com que o chato Tatsume dissera. Foi erguida do chão tão bruscamente que quase ficou sem ar. As marcas das mãos nos bracinhos de pele branca não demoraram a aparecer, e o berreiro não pode ser contido.

Yuki que tentara segurar a irmã agora tentava consolá-la. Abraçou-a enquanto sentia suas próprias lágrimas vindo nos olhos. – Não chore pequena, ele não merece suas lágrimas! – falou Yuki, engolindo o choro, percebendo que sua irmã fazia o mesmo depois de muita dificuldade. As duas irmãs saíram do carro, Yoru ainda apresentava uma carinha de choro. Yuki olhou contrariada para o mordomo, e viu outro homem a sua frente. O louro sorridente se aproximou das duas, fazendo-as se encolherem, abraçadas.

- O que fez dessa vez, Tatsume? – perguntou ao perceber as marcas vermelhas no corpo das duas lourinhas.

- Nada que elas não merecessem, Milo! – respondeu com desdém e passando pelo cavaleiro que não usava sua armadura reluzente e sim suas roupas de treino, chamou as duas meninas. – Venham molengas, precisamos nos apressar. A senhorita Saori está nos esperando lá em cima. – e apontou para o fim das escadas com um olhar maldoso. Aquelas duas menininhas que se preparassem! A subida seria um belo castigo para tudo o que tinham feito de malcriadeza.

Yoru olhou assustada para aquele monte de escadas e arregalou os olhinhos. – Yu, Yo num sabo se conseguilei subi tudo ixo! – e olhou para o mordomo esperando que ele lhe desse outro tapa ou qualquer outra coisa apenas por não conseguir subir as escadas.

- Yoru, o que eu te falei? – fala baixinho – Esse idiota do Tatsume vai ficar brigando com a gente o tempo todo. O máximo que podemos fazer é não discutir com ele e... – observou o louro que continuava agachado em frente as duas, o encarou por longos segundo até que este lhe sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, Yoru né? – a garotinha concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ele continuou. – Não se preocupe, eu vou com vocês. – sorriu – Depois da primeira vez que você sobe as escadarias, as outras vezes ficam fáceis. – gracejou. – Além do mais, se você estiver muito cansada, eu não me importo de te carregar.

- Obrigada Sr. Milo. – respondeu Yuki que havia ouvido o nome do louro e, começando a subir os degraus, segurando a pequena mão da irmã. – Mas creio que não queremos incomodar, né Yoru?

Yoru olhou da irmã para aquele moço que estava ali lhes oferecendo ajuda, com um sorrisinho tímido voltou a encarar a irmã, não sabia dizer o que sentia, era uma criança, mas na presença dele sentia seu coração se aquecer e pela primeira vez naquele dia contrariava a irmã.

- Ochê num se impolta? – perguntou Yoru com os olhinhos brilhantes. – Yo vai tenta subi! – e puxou a mão da irmã para começarem a subir às escadas onde Tatsume já estava parado a frente de uma grande construção.

Yuki e Yoru começaram a subir, junto ao escorpiano que as acompanhava de perto, não deixando brechas para que o mordomo as machucasse. Tinha adorado as duas lourinhas e nem pensava que gostaria de conhecer as duas nessa manhã enquanto abandonava sua cama e seu francês. Mas estava sorridente, encarando as duas pequenas. Uma mais séria e a outra um pouco mais... Ativa.

- Então moço... Você não me disse o que faz aqui... – Yuki falou, encarando a irmã, que tentava a todo custo acompanhar os passos do louro mais velho.

- Eu sou o cavaleiro de Escorpião. – sorriu, apontando uma casa mais acima. – Eu subo essas escadarias toda hora.

- Mai Milo... – reclamou à pequena Yoru. – Ochê num se cancha? – falou atropelando as palavras, pulando um degrau.

Milo riu divertido antes de responder. – No começo, quando eu tinha a idade de sua irmã, - e parou de andar a pegando no colo – eu também sentia dificuldades em subir tudo isso aqui, mas como já disse, você se acostuma e não se cansa mais. – voltou a caminhar ao lado de Yuki.

A primeira casa estava vazia, pois Um, seu guardião, estava dando treinos a seu aprendiz Kiki. Na casa de Touro, Aldebaran saudou as garotinhas com beijos nos rostos. Na casa seguinte passaram batido, pois Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos não estava tendo um de seus melhores dias. Parecia brigar com alguém, ao que as meninas viram de longe outro igualzinho a ele.

Tatsume ia à frente tão emburrado e carrancudo que não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Não fora daquele jeito que imaginara passar com as crianças pelas casas.

Yuki se recusava qualquer ajuda, mesmo sentindo-se cansada e sabendo que ainda estavam no começo das escadarias. Viu sua irmã sendo carregada pelo simpático cavaleiro de Escorpião e se sentiu mais aliviada, ao menos não era um carrasco como o mordomo que ia mais a frente. Seguindo em frente pelas escadarias, passaram por Câncer correndo, por causa do fedor da casa e por leão cumprimentaram o 'bichano' como dizia Milo. Riram bastante da cara de emburrado e seguiram adiante, chegando a Virgem. A casa parecia deserta e o louro dono dela parecia estar dormindo sentado. Yuki ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando o dono da casa enquanto Yoru ria de qualquer piadinha que o escorpiano deveria ter feito. Tatsume que ia mais a frente virou-se para trás encarando os louros.

- Andem logo! Não temos muito tempo. Se quer atrapalhar Escorpião, siga para a sua casa, tenho que levar essas duas aprendizes para Athena, e não ficar brincando com elas!

Yuki abaixou os olhos e Yoru parou de sorrir no mesmo instante, se encolhendo no colo de Milo.

- Não fale assim com a gente carecão! – respondeu Yuki. – Ele faz muito bem, não é um idiota que nem você! – mostrou a língua, sendo desobediente, pela primeira vez, ao mordomo. Ele se aproximou, almejando bater novamente na pequena criança. Milo colocou seu corpo a frente do da pequena aproveitando-se de sua velocidade e, com apenas uma mão, segurou o braço que o mordomo amargo levantava para desferir um possível tapa na menina.

- Eu pensaria muito bem antes de voltar a colocar suas patas sobre essas duas crianças. – Falou ferozmente. Os olhos brilhando de puro ódio. – Se tem tanta pressa, deixe que eu as leve sozinho, caso contrario fique quieto, pois não sei se reparou, mas elas se cansam fácil e, estas não facilitam para quem tem seis e – Olhou para a pequenina em seu colo – para três anos.

- Yo tem cato! – Yoru replicou enfezada, quase enfiando os quatro dedinhos gordinhos na frente do nariz de Escorpião.

Milo passou por um Tatsume sem ação levando Yuki pela mão, evitando que a pequena ficasse no campo de visão do mordomo. Adentraram pela casa de Libra e não demoraram por lá, pois seu guardião não se encontrava no Santuário. Ao se aproximarem da casa de Milo, ele abriu um sorriso e lhes informou que era ali que ele vivia. Mesmo sobre os protestos de Tatsume que insistia que ele deveria ficar por ali, eles prosseguiram. Milo não tinha a intenção de deixá-las sozinhas.

Yuki seguia ainda de mãos dadas com Milo, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo um pouco cansada pela grande quantidade de escadas que já haviam subindo. Chegaram à casa de Sagitário e foram recebidos por um alegre Aioros, junto do capricorniano, que lhes ofereceu biscoito e fez questão de bagunçar a trança da pequena Yoru. Passaram por Capricórnio sem muitas demoras, já que este se encontrava em Sagitário e logo alcançaram Aquário. Milo sorriu contente.

- Aqui mora um ruivo muito chato que é meu amigo. – Riu, entrando na casa. – Kamus! Quero te apresentar duas novas amigas minhas.

Yoru olhou para a irmã com carinha de curiosa e recebeu um sorriso, talvez o primeiro daquela manhã e voltaram às atenções para a casa em que estavam.

Kamus que estivera até aquele momento envolto com os papéis que tinha de estudar para uma reunião propaganda com Saori sobre os gastos das empresas, saiu do escritório indo ter com eles. Olhou desconfiado e todo sisudo se aproximou de Milo. Achou-o tentador com a pequena no colo e tendo outra em sua mão.

- Então, quem são as petites, Milo? – perguntou parando a frente deles.

- São minhas novas amigas, francês. Essa é a Yoru... – apontou com a cabeça levemente para a lourinha em seu colo – e essa é a Yuki. – terminou, levantando a mão erguendo a garota do chão.

- Mon chère, quem son elas?

- São as novas discípulas... Sorte dos cavaleiros que pegarem esses dois anjinhos louros. – gracejou. Observou que Yuki estava quieta, tentando entender o que o outro cavaleiro falava. – Yuki, nem tente entende-lo... É francês! – riu, falando baixinho para ela. Esta riu de leve, pela primeira vez, colocando uma mão sobre os lábios finos.

- O senhor é francês? Um dia me ensina a falar enrolado? – perguntou a irmã mais velha.

- Pla quê Yu? Ninguém vai ti intendê.

- Mas é legal ué! – replicou olhando para a irmã.

- Se vão ver Athena, creio que devem se apressar, pois tenho uma reunião de negócios com ela. – informou Kamus sem perceber acariciando os cabelos louros de Yuki. Deu uma piscadela para Milo antes deste sair gracejando.

Yoru debruçou-se sobre o ombro de Milo para poder acenar na direção do francês e com um sorriso traquinas sentiu-se ser puxada.

- Cuidado Yoru, assim você pode cair! – pediu Milo a ajeitando no colo.

- Yo num tai naum! – e riu passando os bracinhos pelo pescoço dele num abraço.

Tatsume os esperava a frente da casa de Peixes e, com uma idéia malévola na cabeça, dirigiu-se a passos largos para o salão de Athena sem os esperar.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Tatsume queria chegar antes que as pequenas no templo de Athena. Queria vingar-se do cavaleiro de Escorpião e também daquelas duas pirralhas. Bufando fora de forma, finalmente adentrou aos tropeços salão adentro. Saori Kido, a reencarnação da Deusa se encontrava sentada em seu trono calmamente. Sentia a presença de pequenos cosmos ainda não desenvolvidos e, sentia-se curiosa, pois não tinha idéia de quão poderosos eles se tornariam. Ao ver Tatsumi parar esbaforido a sua frente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Onde deixou a pequena que foi buscar, Tatsumi? – Saori perguntou calmamente.

- São duas, senhorita Saori! – Tatsumi começou a dizer recuperando o fôlego.

Athena sorriu discretamente, pois desde o inicio sabia que as duas irmãs não se desgrudariam fácilmente.

– Não consegui fazer com que a mais velha deixasse a irmãzinha para trás. Elas vêm vindo com o idiota cavaleiro de Escorpião. – e fez um muxoxo ao pronunciar a última frase.

- Não fale assim do cavaleiro, Tatsumi! Eu pedi para que ele fosse receber a pequena. E se a irmãzinha já veio junto, a receberemos muito bem também. – e encarou brava o mordomo, pois tinha certeza de que ele não tivera a devida paciência com as duas crianças. – E pode se retirar, você já fez o que tinha de ser feito.

- Mas senhorita Saori, elas foram muito malcriadas! – Tatsumi tentou se fazer de vitima.

- Acredito que você também não foi nem um pouco bondoso com elas. – Saori o encarou com cara de poucos amigos. – Agora vá! Elas logo chegaram aqui e, tudo que eu menos quero é vê-las arredias por estarem em sua presença.

Tatsumi sabia que não conseguiria enganar a jovem ali sentada. Retirou-se se sentindo humilhado, mas não iria deixar barato para aquelas duas pestinhas. Saiu devagar, deixando a deusa sozinha para receber aquelas duas encrenqueiras.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Afrodite que cuidava de seu jardim de rosas levantou os olhos no exato momento em que Milo chegava com as duas pequenas. Deu um pulo e um gritinho feliz indo em direção deles. Parou a frente dos três recém chegados com as mãos unidas ao lado do rosto.

- Minha Deusa! Que menininhas lindas, Milo! – e as observou melhor. Correu os olhos de uma para a outra. Sua cabecinha bem observadora começava a funcionar. Olhou para os olhos de Milo e depois para os da pequena ao seu colo. Lembrando-se das boas maneiras abriu um sorriso radiante e se apresentou. – Como sou distraído, prazer, sou Afrodite, mas podem me chamar de Dite!

- Oi tio Dite! – falou Yoru, mais animada, erguendo os bracinhos contente. Yuki apenas acenou levemente. Milo sorriu radiante.

- Não são lindas, Dite? – perguntou sorrindo. – Encontrei com elas por acaso no começo das escadarias! – e sorriu novamente, já as tratando como se fossem suas filhas – São Yoru e Yuki, respectivamente. – as apresentou novamente. E Dite sorriu.

- Já vi que uma é espivetada! – disse apertando o nariz de Yoru – E a outra quietinha... – agachou-se, ficando na altura de Yuki e lhe arrumando a franja levemente. – Já sei! – levantou-se feliz, pegando duas pequenas rosas de seu jardim, entregando uma para cada uma. – Presente meu, para vocês se lembrarem de mim depois! – sorriu.

- Para onde a gente vai depois disso Milo? – perguntou, colocando a rosa em seu chapéu enquanto voltavam a subir as escadas.

- Bom, provavelmente vocês irão conhecer seus mestres e irão reinar para ficarem muito poderosas e fazer o que quiserem...

- Eu vo podê i durmi tardi? – perguntou a pequena, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Claro. – respondeu Milo sorrindo.

- Yu! Pur que num viemos pra cá antis? – perguntou a lourinha indignada com a irmã.

- Porque não chamaram a gente para cá antes, ué! – respondeu simples, dando de ombros. Notaram então que os três chegaram ao templo de Athena e Milo colocou a pequena no chão.

- Agora eu tenho que ir pequenininhas... Vocês falem com Athena e depois passem em Escorpião para me visitar... Combinado?

- Tchau tio Mi... – Yoru abraçou uma das pernas do escorpiano que relutava em abandonar as duas ali, e logo em seguida veio Yuki e puxou a irmã pela mão, acenando para ele.

- Quando pudermos, vamos passar lá sim... Tchau!

Relutante, Yoru soltou-se das pernas do cavaleiro e seguiu com a irmã. Adentraram por uma grande porta e se encontraram em um grande salão. Um trono vazio estava bem a frente delas, uma voz doce se ouviu atrás das cortinas do fundo e, as duas seguiram até onde eram chamadas. Assim que terminaram de passar pela cortina que se enroscou em Yoru fazendo com que risse divertida, finalmente depararam-se com uma linda moça de cabelos lilás. Tatsume não se encontrava por ali, e o olhar terno e doce da jovem, pareceu envolver as duas crianças.

- Yu, "tem" é? – perguntou Yoru sem perceber que sua voz saíra alta demais.

**_Continued?_**

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Explicação: "Tem" quem

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Oiii!

Mais um capítulo.

Kamus: Finalmente, ma petite.

Fica quieto, Kyu! Eu não tive culpa do meu PC pifar e ter de re-digitar tudo novamente! Agora tenho uma cópia de segurança!

Kamus: Vocês duas me deixaram sozinho na cama!

Não reclama, ou eu converso com a Insane para deixar-mos você sem Milo por um bom tempo! olhar maldoso

Kamus: Ma petite, você sabe como colocar as palavras.

Bem, agora sem intromissões espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Bjs

Theka Dreams

* * *

_N/a da Teffy:_ Óóóh! Quem apareceu? – _sorri, correndo de um lado ao outro_ – Eu to feliz, lálálálá, não é contente essa fic? – _capota. _

_Milo_: Affe... – _revira os olhos _

Você poderia parar de me encher a paciência e me ajudar logo na parte dos reviews? ¬¬

_Milo:_ Oh, claro senhorita! – _ralha, irônico_ – Um beijo especial a **Adne-Chan** e a **Sara Perks**, que foram almas caridosas e mandaram reviews pra nós.

Ok, ok... Chegou a hora de ir escorpião tarado. Pra você tá tão mal-humorado só pode ser falta de Kamus!

_Milo:_ Tarado é a mãe. u.u - _ignora a ultima parte falada pela player_.

Tá, tá... Quieto. ¬¬ Beijos amores ;D

_Insane Teffy _


	3. Na presença de Athena

**Capítulo 2**

**'•v–' Na presença de Athena '–v•'**

- Yu, "tem" é? – Perguntou Yoru sem perceber que sua voz saíra alta demais.

O riso da jovem inundou o salão. Não era um riso debochado, mas sim caloroso e tinha o poder de aquecer o coraçãozinho das duas meninas.

- Quem eu sou? – Perguntou Saori. – Eu sou Saori Kido, a reencarnação da Deusa Athena na Terra e, - Ficou pensativa, não lembrava de ter dito que duas viriam, apesar de já o saber que seria daquele jeito – Uma de vocês eu sei quem é, mas e a outra? – E fazendo um gesto com uma das mãos as convidou para que se aproximassem mais. – Você é Namida Yuki e você pequena? – Perguntou mais para ter certeza.

- Namida Yoru! – Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Namida Yoru? – Sorriu simpática – Interessante. Vocês são irmãs pelo que parece, mas... – Encarou a mais nova – Você não é muito nova para estar aqui? Que eu me lembre, apenas a sua irmã deveria estar aqui.

- Yo num quiria ficar suzinha... – Reclamou, fazendo bico. – Nosso paidrastu é mau...! – Reclamou fazendo pose.

- Ai, eu a trouxe comigo. – Simplificou Yuki, chamando a atenção de Athena para si.

- Eu sinto muito pequena... – Falou após ouvir a história das duas crianças. – Mas você vai ter que voltar para sua casa Yoru. – Falou com pesar, encarando primeiramente os olhos azuis tristes da lourinha e depois os olhos rubros bravos da mais velha.

- Não! Ela vai ficar comigo. – Yuki falou dando um fim naquilo. – Se ela voltar, eu volto com ela. – Yoru encarou a irmã e a abraçou, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos olhinhos azuis.

- Yo num qué i Yu! – Falou tentando conter as lágrimas. Saori encarou as duas por leves segundos e ficou pensativa. Elas pareciam realmente muito unidas para se separaram e, aquilo era muito bom, pois já tinha passado no teste feito pela deusa. Elas eram unidas. Sorriu tendo uma idéia genial.

- Faremos assim então... – Encarou as duas irmãs – Eu deixo a Yoru ficar 'SE' ela prometer que não vai treinar nem se intrometer nos seus treinos antes de atingir os seis anos.

- Yo plometi! – Falou, sorrindo finalmente, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Ela vai mesmo poder ficar? – Yuki perguntou parecendo não estar acreditando ainda.

- Desde que siga o que lhe foi pedido. – Respondeu a reencarnação de Athena. – Agora, apesar de estarem cansadas da viagem e da troca do fuso horário, ainda preciso pedir que fiquem aqui, pois tenho de apresentar você, Yuki, a seu mestre. – E ficando em silêncio, com seu cosmo buscou o de certo cavaleiro que não estava em sua casa e sim na área de treino. O cosmo quente da Deusa falando diretamente ao do cavaleiro. – Ele já vem para cá! – E olhando novamente para a pequena sorriu. – Onde poderemos deixá-la, pois não poderá atrapalhar os treinos de sua irmã.

- Dexa a Yo fica com a Yu! – Yoru pediu chorosa. – Prometo qui nuum vô atapaia! – E fez beicinho.

- Vejamos pequena, mas tem de saber que quando lhe for designado um mestre, terá de ir ficar com ele. – Disse calmamente e, ao ver a menininha concordar com um aceno de cabeça voltou a sorrir.

Em poucos minutos o cavaleiro de Escorpião adentrava a passos largos na sala, fazendo uma reverência e tocando seu joelho direito no solo, voltou os olhos para as meninas, piscou um olho matreiro e, voltou a direcionar seu olhar para a deusa.

- Athena, vim o mais rápido que pude! Em que posso servi-la? – Perguntou calmamente.

- Escorpião, vejo que já conhece essas duas meninas, então meus problemas já estão resolvidos pela metade. – Saori disse sorrindo, ao perceber o olhar confuso do escorpiano, alargou seu sorriso. – Você tem uma nova discípula Milo... – Disse o deixando no suspense por alguns minutos – E uma visitante por algum tempo.

- Eu serei o mestre de qual das duas, Athena? – Sorriu, percebendo que a pequena Yoru vinha correndo até seus braços e uma calma Yuki vinha andando.

- De Yuki. Você a treinará para disputar a armadura de Escorpião. E enquanto Yoru não puder treinar por ser muito nova, você a abrigará em sua casa, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, Athena! – Responde, abraçando as duas lourinhas. Saori sorriu feliz, encarando aquele louro maior abraçando as pequenas. Parecia realmente um pai com as duas filhas. Ele se levantou sorridente e fez uma reverência pomposa, se retirando do salão segurando a mão das duas irmãs. – Então vocês duas, com fome? – Perguntou contente, finalmente percebendo que já era hora do almoço.

- Um montããuuumm! – Yoru falou, abrindo os bracinhos indicando uma grande quantidade.

- Um pouco... – Respondeu Yuki, vendo a algazarra que a irmã fazia por um prato de comida. – Você fala, fala e fala e depois come só um pouco Yoru.

- Comu nhada! – reclamou, cruzando os braços. – Ah naum... Mai dregaus?

- Vamos que para baixo todo santo ajuda... Vamos almoçar na casa do Kamus pequenas! – Falou Milo, começando a descer as escadas, sendo seguido de perto pelas duas.

Yoru corria atrás do novo mestre de sua irmã a deixando para trás. Parou nas escadas e olhou para trás, com as mãozinhas acenou para Yuki e voltou a correr. Parando ao lado da entrada dos fundos da casa de Peixes onde Milo e Afrodite conversavam. Tocou na perna do cavaleiro de cabelos azul piscina e assim que conseguiu sua atenção perguntou faceira.

- Divinha onde Yo vai molar?

- Onde? – Perguntou Afrodite que já sabia, mas para não deixá-la chateada, abaixou-se para encará-la e sorriu.

- Na tasinha do Milo! – respondeu Yoru contente. – Ele vai teína a Yu, né Yu? – Perguntou ao ver a irmã se achegando.

- É sim, Yoru! – Respondeu Yuki revirando os olhinhos vermelhos.

Aquilo não passou despercebido por Afrodite, que juntou a peça ao quebra cabeça e levantando-se desalinhou os cabelos das duas.

- Acho melhor você levá-las para almoçar, pude ouvir o ronco do monstrinho que tem ali dentro. – E apontou para a barriguinha de Yoru.

- Yo nuum tem mostinho na baiiguinha! – Reclamou rindo divertida, pois era pega no colo pelo cavaleiro de peixes que lhe assoprava a barriguinha fazendo-a contorcer-se de rir.

Yuki observava a cena quieta até seu chapéu ser retirado de sua cabeça e seus cabelos serem bagunçados para depois seu chapéu ser colocado de volta, deixando que parte do cabelo lhe caísse sobre o rosto. Virou-se indignada e reparou que Milo sorria, apenas tirou o chapéu da cabeça e arrumou os cabelos de qualquer maneira, colocando o chapéu de volta.

- Vamos almoçar meninas, deixe esse peixinho aí com as rosas dele... – Milo falou, despedindo-se logo após do pisciano. Voltou a descer as escadas observando a espevitada Yoru pulando os degraus divertida.

- Ela vai acabar caindo... – Yuki murmurou observando a irmã – Cuidado Yoru! – Falou alto o suficiente para ela ouvir. Esta apenas virou-se para trás e sorriu de forma doce e sapeca ao mesmo tempo.

- Yo ista tumandu, Yuu! – E acenou mais uma vez, pulando os degraus, chegando aos fundos da casa de Aquário, seguido por Milo e logo uma quieta Yuki. Mais uma vez a pequena lourinha entrou fazendo estardalhaço. – Kaaamuuss! – Falou alto, encontrando o cavaleiro na sala. Logo após avistando Milo entrando no templo junto com Yuki.

- Kamus, trouxe uma convidada e a minha discípula para almoçar... Tem almoço? – Perguntou, sorrindo.

- Oui mon chère... Tem almoço!

- Tio Kamus! Tenta discubri tem vai se teinada pelo Mi?

- Hum... Non sei petite... – Kamus respondeu indo até a cozinha com as duas curiosas atrás dele, Yuki observando tudo que ele fazia, enquanto sua irmã tentava ter um pouco de sua atenção. Milo sentou-se à mesa, observando a cena, sorriu.

Enquanto Kamus arrumava tudo o que teriam para o almoço em travessas e bandejas, Yoru voltou-se procurando onde estava Milo e o localizou sentado à mesa. Olhou para a irmã que arrastara uma cadeira para perto da pia e estava sobre esta vendo tudo o que Kamus fazia com muito interesse. Voltou seus olhinhos novamente para Milo e, fungando seguiu para o lado dele sem se abater passou a mãozinha pelo braço dele chamando sua atenção.

- Que foi querida? – Perguntou baixinho a encarando, e olhou na direção que ela estava olhando. Sorriu e a pegou no colo. – Queria um pouco de atenção não é? – E mesmo sem ela responder continuou. – É eu também me sinto assim às vezes. Mas animo, pois agora vamos comer. – E a arrumou em seu colo.

Kamus já vinha com as travessas e Yuki o ajudava colocando os pratos nos lugares. Ao ver a irmã aninhada no colo do escorpiano revirou os olhinhos fazendo fusquinha.

- Vai Yo, senta na cadeira, você sabe comer sozinha! – Yuki falou sentando-se ao lado de Kamus a mesa.

Yoru apenas olhou para a irmã sem dizer nada, mas também nem se moveu um centímetro. Fez uma fusquinha e desviou os olhos da irmã. Milo alheio a tudo aquilo, começou a colocar comida para a pequena e em seguida a colocou sentada na cadeira ao lado, mas não sem antes puxar a mesma para perto de si.

- Vamos lá, você já é uma mocinha e pode comer sozinha. – Mas ao ver a pequena bem mais abaixo do tampo da mesa, sorriu e a voltou para seu colo. – Acho que não tem jeito, enquanto não arrumarmos uma cadeira apropriada para você, terá de comer no colo de um de nós dois. – E olhou para Kamus sorrindo.

- Claro mon chère. – Devolveu Kamus, servindo Yuki que estava sentada ao seu lado. – O que irá querer Yuki? – Falou, servindo um pouco de arroz e esperando a resposta da menininha. Essa apenas olhou para ele e murmurou um 'arroz, carne e batata' contrariada. Estava com ciúmes da irmã por sempre ser a mimadinha.

Assim que seu prato foi servido pelo aquariano o próprio se serviu, começando a refeição. Yuki olhou para o próprio prato e deu uma colherada na comida, levando a boca logo após. – A comida está ótima, Kamus... – Elogiou, dando mais uma colherada. Yoru não fazia muito diferente, só que já estava um pouco suja de comida nas bochechas levemente bronzeadas.

- Merci, ma petite! – E abriu um pequeno sorriso. Prestando atenção em Milo e na pequena, fez sinal para que ele limpasse o rostinho dela.

Milo sorriu ao ver a carinha de Yoru suja e, pegando o guardanapo limpou o rostinho dela. O resto do almoço foi sossegado e com todos conversando muito. Enquanto Kamus ia dando um jeito na cozinha, Milo levou as duas meninas para escovarem os dentes. E enquanto Yuki voltava correndo para a cozinha, o escorpiano ia levando uma sonolenta Yoru para um dos quartos na casa de Aquário. A ninou um pouco e esperou até que ela dormisse. Quando voltou para a cozinha tudo já estava limpo.

- Kamus, espero que não se importe, mas levei a pequena para dormir em um dos quartos. – Disse Milo encostando-se à porta.

- Non se preocupe ange. – Falou entregando mais um copo para a ajudante, que o seca, colocando em cima da bancada. – Vocês devem ficar por aqui hoje, non?

- Vamos Milo-sama? – Perguntou a criança, colocando o pano sobre a bancada. – Eu acho que vou ver a minha irmã... – Murmura, coçando um dos olhinhos, indo para o quarto que viu Milo sair sem esperar a resposta.

- Kamus? - Milo perguntou ao ver que a criança fechara a porta do quarto com cuidado para não acordar a irmã. – Podemos ficar hoje?

- Oui, mon coeur! Podem ficar essa noite sim! Mas creio que devamos ficar em quartos separados, non acha? – Perguntou Kamus não gostando da idéia de ficar separado de seu amado escorpião.

- Sim elas não entenderiam se fossem até seu quarto e nos vissem juntos! – Pensou Milo baixando os olhos.

Era um dilema, mas que os dois saberiam resolver. As duas eram apenas crianças e com o tempo, acostumar-se-iam com eles e seus costumes. Depois de terminar na cozinha, os dois cavaleiros foram espiar as pequenas no quarto e ficaram enternecidos ao vê-las dormindo juntas. Yoru enrolava o dedinho no cabelo de Yuki mesmo dormindo.

Fecharam a porta com cuidado. Kamus foi para a reunião com Athena e Milo foi ficar com as duas no quarto. Estava preocupado se caso elas acordassem não lembrando de onde estavam.

Na reunião com Athena, a jovem Saori Kido esboçou seu contentamento ao mencionar as novas amazonas, mas logo começaram a tratar dos assuntos que precisavam ter sua atenção. Quando a reunião finalmente terminou, já era tarde e o sol já estava quase se pondo.

Quando Kamus adentrou na casa de Aquário, tudo estava silencioso demais e ao procurar por Milo e as meninas, os encontrou deitados em seu quarto. Sorriu, pois Milo estava deitado no meio das duas meninas e, Yoru agora enrolava os dedinhos nos cachinhos de seu amado escorpião.

Ele percebeu que os três já estavam em sono profundo, se aproximou do escorpiano, beijando-lhe a testa de leve, para não acorda-lo. Reparou que Yuki estava encolhidinha com frio, recolheu uma coberta e jogou sobre a pequena e, mais uma sobre o escorpiano e sobre Yoru. Saiu do quarto a passos leves e encostou a porta, fazendo o máximo de silêncio que conseguia. Assim que saiu do quarto sorriu.

Um pouco mais tarde, finalmente Milo e as meninas levantaram. Um banho rápido foi dado nas duas e, após o jantar e de uma conversa amena, as pequenas foram postas na cama e, ele despediu-se de seu querido aquariano que parecia estar um pouco arredio. Mas não lhe perguntaria nada naquela noite, deixaria para perguntar pela manhã.

Mal aquelas duas lourinhas haviam chegado em sua casa e ele já tinha se apegado as duas. Assim como seu sorriso fraco veio, ele se foi. As palavras duras de Athena o fizeram acordar. O que será que estava para acontecer? Ainda podia ouvir as palavras da bela mulher.

"_Kamus, amanhã venha com Milo e as duas novas aprendizes. Quero vocês cedo no meu templo."_

:: Flashback ::

- Kamus, amanhã venha com Milo e as duas novas aprendizes. Quero vocês cedo no meu templo. – Falou Athena séria. – Temos assuntos a tratar.

- Oui Athena. Com sua licença. – Se retirou, descendo para aquário.

:: Fim do Flashback ::

"_O que será que ela quer com as duas pequenas?"_ – Pensou, andando até seu quarto a fim de finalmente dormir.

_**Continued???**_

* * *

**N/a:** Bom, Theka Dreams começando sem ter a sis, melhor amiga e fiel parceira para podermos juntas debatermos sobre o que escrever no fim desse capítulo. Peço a compreensão de todos e todas, pois por problemas de ordem pessoal a Insane Teffy ficará afastada da net! Mas não se preocupem, daremos um jeito de colocar no ar os capítulos e continuar a fic. Quero também pedir desculpas se algum erro de digitação ou mesmo de português tenha passado... Sei que não tenho desculpas, mas ainda estou meio chateada com a situação de minha querida sis.

Té... Se você por ventura ver isso no ar, espero que não fique brava comigo, pois tive de tomar uma atitude sem você.

Espero, por nós duas, que 'Presente dos Deuses' esteja agradando. Sem mais... me despeço na linha debaixo, pois a de cima já está sendo usada... (duuu) xD

Beijos

**Theka Dreams**


	4. O anuncio da nova Batalha

**Capitulo 3**

**'•v–' O anuncio da nova Batalha – Mudanças radicais '–v•'**

O sol raiou cedo naquele dia, entrando pela janela da casa de Aquário e batendo contra o rostinho infantil. Yuki abriu os olhos vagarosamente, piscando os olhinhos vermelhos diversas vezes antes de levantar realmente. Olhou para o lado vendo Milo abraçado a sua irmã e se levantou, coçando os olhinhos de leve. Não queria incomodá-los, portanto saiu do quarto devagar, fechando a porta.

Assim que saiu deu de cara com Kamus lendo jornal.

- Já acordada Yuki? – Falou abaixando o jornal e deixando a xícara de café sobre a mesa. – Você acorda cedo, não ma chérie?

- Estou acostumada... – Falou com a voizinha de sono, sentando ao lado do aquariano no largo sofá. – Eu tinha aula a essa hora da manhã. – Terminou bocejando, colocando uma das mãos na boca. – Você acordou cedo também... Por quê?

- Quando eu tinha a sua idade eu já treinava petite. – Respondeu sorrindo de canto, encarando os olhinhos vermelhos dela. – Desde cedinho... Agora, vai lavar esse rosto e escovar os dentes, eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer.

Yuki afirmou com a cabeça, pulando do sofá e indo em direção ao banheiro, lavando o rostinho, penteando os cabelos louros e escovando os dentes. Quando voltou a cozinha encontrou um sanduíche pronto, junto com um copo de leite com achocolatado. – Obrigado Kyu. – agradeceu, dando uma mordida no sanduíche.

- Vou acordar aqueles dois, ou hoje você não começa seu treinamento. – e sumiu pela porta indo decidido para o quarto.

Assim que adentrou, não pode evitar de sentir-se enternecido. Milo abraçava a pequena e ressonava a sono solto. Aproximou-se devagar e beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios. Viu as pálpebras tremerem minutos antes de serem abertas e aqueles lindos olhos azuis o fitarem.

- Bonjour, mon ange! – E ouviu uma pequena reclamação do escorpiano, ao qual não fez nem menção de tentar entender. – Já passa das oito e você tem um compromisso agora cedo!

Arregalando os olhos Milo lembrou-se de Yuki. Devagar aninhou Yoru melhor e levantou-se.

- Por que me deixou dormir tanto? – Perguntou Milo trocando de roupa, indo fazer sua higiene corporal e voltou para o quarto onde Kamus já havia acordado Yoru. Ele parecia lutar com a escova de cabelos e os cachinhos da pequena. – O que está acontecendo?

- Yoru não me deixa pentear os cabelos dela e não quer ficar com os cabelos soltos! – Kamus disse calmamente.

Milo olhou para a pequena e depois para Yuki que o esperava na sala. – Yoru, se você não pentear o cabelo não poderá ver o treino da sua irmã. – Falou andando até ela e se agachando na sua frente. – Se não depois vai ficar cheio de nó, querida.

- Ta boum Mi... – Falou, cruzando os bracinhos parecendo que tinha sido convencida a pentear os cachos louros.

Kamus que estava com a escova na mão não perdeu muito tempo e, em poucos minutos já tinha terminado a caprichosa trança nos cabelos louros rebeldes.

Yoru se levantou num pulo, correndo ate a sala para contar à irmã que assistiria ao seu treino. Kamus e Milo sorriram, o ruivo se levantou fitando Milo e dando um pequeno selinho em seus lábios, o beijo sendo escondido das duas lourinhas.

- Milo-sama! Não acredito que você a deixou vir para o treino! – Yuki reclamou, entrando logo depois que ambos se separaram no quarto. – Ela vai perturbar o treino todo!

- Non vai non ma chérie... – Kamus comentou, lembrando da conversa que tivera com Athena. – Vocês duas e o Milo von comigo ao templo de Athena, ela quer falar conosco.

- O que Athena quer conosco, Kamus? – Milo perguntou pegando a mãozinha de Yoru e vendo-o fazer o mesmo com Yuki indo em direção à cozinha.

- Ela non me disse. – Kamus respondeu entrando na cozinha para que os outros dois pudessem tomar café. – Você sabe como ela é. Vai nos dizer somente quando estivermos todos juntos. – E sentou-se abraçando Yuki no processo.

- Sim sei, sim! – Milo respondeu oferecendo leite com achocolatado para Yoru que novamente estava em seu colo.

A pequenina aceitou e, tomou o leite e comeu tudo com muito gosto, contrariando a irmã mais velha que dizia que ela iria passar mau depois de comer tanto daquele jeito. Minutos depois já estavam subindo as escadas que levavam ao salão do mestre onde seria a reunião com Athena. No meio do caminho, cumprimentaram Afrodite, que apenas acenou para eles de longe. E seguiram adentrando no salão em poucos minutos.

Assim que entraram no templo, mas que por respeito, os adultos fizeram uma reverência a Athena, que se encontrava sentada em seu trono. Ela sorriu ao notar os quatro integrantes em sua frente e se levantou. A passos lentos caminhou até eles. Parando em frente à Milo, depois encarando Kamus.

- Vocês devem saber o porquê de estarem aqui, não?

- Sinto muito Athena, mas nem desconfio. – Milo murmurou, abaixando os olhos. A deusa se virou voltando a andar até seu trono, pegando seu báculo que estava encostado lá. Suspirou pesadamente. – Como todo cavaleiro sabe, de 300 em 300 anos temos uma guerra santa, mas poucos sabem que de 1000 em 1000 anos há um torneio da escuridão aqui na Terra. – Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos. – E nesses torneios há sempre vândalos que sujam nosso santuário com sangue impuro. – Voltou a encarar os dois, tentando permanecer o mais calma possível. – Como todos sabem dois cavaleiros mais poderosos treinam até a exaustão para poder combatê-los e sacrificar, se for preciso, suas vidas em nome da justiça.

- Sim Athena. – Kamus falou, percebendo que outro silêncio se prosseguiria. – O que temos a ver com essa guerra?

- A guerra ocorrerá daqui a seis anos. E como nossos cavaleiros já estarão sendo privados de sua juventude, tanto vocês quanto qualquer cavaleiro daqui do santuário, decidimos, eu mais alguns deuses, que os novos cavaleiros de ouro poderiam prosseguir em seu lugar. Vocês, Milo e Kamus, serão os responsáveis por treinar as jovens que irão combater nesse torneio. A Yuki e a Yoru. – Assim que terminou sua fala, sentiu os olhos dos dois se arregalarem, assim como as pequenas sentirem certo 'pavor' daquilo tudo.

- A-Athena... – Milo pronunciou-se – São apenas crianças!

- Por isso mesmo que Ártemis, Afrodite e eu iremos acelerar o desenvolvimento das duas pequenas. Portando quero que os treinos comecem amanhã. Quero algo puxado, que as deixem prontas para disputar as armaduras douradas e combater nesse torneio daqui a seis anos.

- Mas mesmo assim, Athena! – Kamus começou, ele não estava gostando daquela história. – Eu estarei com apenas 28 ou 30 anos! Não vou deixar que duas jovens coloquem em risco suas vidas. Eu poderei lutar!

- Não são vocês, cavaleiros quem decidem isso, Cavaleiro de Aquário! O destino quis assim e, ninguém pode ir contra o destino. Vocês melhor do que ninguém sabem que o cavaleiro ou amazona nasce com seus cosmos já. Nesta vida, Yuki e Yoru foram escolhidas e agraciadas com as estrelas protetoras das constelações de Escorpião e Aquário. Assim como já temos mais aprendizes no santuário treinando para receberem as demais armaduras. – Fez uma pausa à deusa olhando para seus cavaleiros que pareciam ainda não estarem satisfeitos. O que aconteceria então se soubessem da verdade que os envolvia com aquelas duas? Afastou esses pensamentos e continuou. – Yuki e Yoru são as últimas a chegarem ao Santuário, mas elas foram escolhidas para a tarefa e não temos como voltar atrás.

Milo e Kamus se entreolharam e cada qual abraçou uma das meninas. Yoru estava assustada, não conseguia entender nada do que estava acontecendo e, sentia-se muito mal, pois notava a carinha de sua irmã. Sabia que quando Yuki ficava em estado de alerta, que deveria se preocupar.

Naquele instante uma oscilação de forças se sentiu. De clarões esbranquiçados surgiam duas lindas mulheres vestidas com longas togas gregas mais brancas que a neve.

- Irmã aqui estamos! – Disse a mais loura.

- Viemos assim que sentimos a angustia dessas duas pequenas. – Falou calmamente a de beleza invejável.

- Afrodite, Ártemis! – Athena exclamou mau contendo sua alegria.

Afrodite e Ártemis aproximaram-se das crianças, cada deusa tinha feito o possível e o inevitável para que as duas chegassem até ali. Tocaram as cabecinhas delas e acariciaram-lhes os cabelos sobre os atentos olhos dos dois cavaleiros.

- Não tema pequena Yuki, eu a deusa Afrodite estou aqui para lhe tirar essas preocupações. – A voz melodiosa conseguindo acalmar até mesmo o escorpiano e o aquariano.

- E você pequena e querida Yoru, eu a deusa Ártemis lhe darei forças para aplacar essa sua angustia. Nada temam! Confiem em seus mestres! – E ao terminar de falar voltou para junto das duas outras deusas, ficando reunidas. Yuki e Yoru ainda se encontravam abraçadas aos cavaleiros.

- Creio que já sabem para o que viemos? - Ártemis perguntou e ao ver que os dois homens defensores da deusa terrena faziam um movimento de cabeça, a deusa olhou para as irmãs e começou a elevar seu cosmo. – Não percamos tempo, queridas! Chronos já nos deu o sortilégio para conseguirmos fazer o encantamento.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Milo em sua rebeldia característica, puxou Yoru para trás de seu corpo e se pondo de pé encarou as três deusas. Ele parecia furioso. Kamus fez o mesmo com Yuki e se junto ao cavaleiro amado.

- Mas o que significa isso, Milo e Kamus? – Athena perguntou surpresa.

- Que tipo de feitiço é esse? – Milo perguntou franzindo os lábios.

- Precisamos usar o feitiço do tempo para que as meninas cresçam dez anos em apenas um. – Informou Afrodite se impacientando.

- E não se preocupem, elas tem o dom maravilhoso de conseguir aprender tudo o que for preciso e não vão ter a mentalidade de menininhas de quatro e seis anos. – Ártemis disse com um sorriso nos lábios ao vê-los trazendo novamente as duas para frente de seus corpos.

Antes que os dois mudassem de idéia, Athena levantou seu báculo e as duas irmãs ao seu lado levantaram as mãos. O poder emitido clareou todo o local.

- Nós Deusas do Olimpo, filhas de Zeus, entoamos esse sortilégio do tempo! Pelos poderes a nós concedidos, agora quebramos os limites do tempo, céu e da terra! Abra-te primeiro portão! – As vozes das três em uníssono declamando o encantamento do tempo ribombavam pela sala. – Leis que controlam o universo, invocamo-las ao presente e transformem-se em forças! Abra-te segundo e último portão! – Mais um estrondo assustou as duas pequenas, mas as deusas não pararam. – Ó ser que possui as garras das aves... Que ainda sonham com o gorjear... Imploramos, façam com que os portões permaneçam abertos. – O clarão se intensificou e foi diminuindo aos poucos com o final do sortilégio. – Lembrem-se do tempo em que os portões se fecham, vós sois as aves que voam nas brumas do tempo. Que dez anos se passem em um e que lindas aves cheguem aos seus anos de começarem os treinamentos exigidos. – E, assim como veio o clarão se foi. Cavaleiros e suas pequenas piscavam os olhos meio atordoados. Assim que a visão voltou ao normal perceberam que as duas deusas não se encontravam mais ali.

- Kamus, a partir de amanhã você começara a treinar Yoru. Ela é a sua aprendiz. – Athena informou séria, vendo o cavaleiro concordar. Devagar ela voltou para onde estivera sentada e encarou os dois cavaleiros e as duas meninas. – Não se preocupem, Yuki e Yoru vão crescer como se fossem crianças normais e, vão aprender mais rápido as coisas. E elas não vão sofrer nada com isso, só iriam precisar de muito carinho e amor, o que eu acho que já encontraram com vocês dois!

Kamus e Milo fizeram uma reverência e saíram com as duas menininhas. O coração dos dois cavaleiros batiam descompassados. Aquilo tudo não podia ser verdade. Mas bastava olhar para Yuki e Yoru, que ainda pareciam assustadas.

Milo olhou para a pequena em seu colo e sentiu o coração apertar de preocupação com as duas, ainda mais com a inocente Yoru, que mal entendia o que se passava entre eles. Mal poderia saber que na outra manhã já estaria mais velha. Que idéia afinal era aquela que Athena tivera? Abraçou-a ainda mais, tomando uma decisão. Se elas somente cresceriam a noite, elas não dormiriam mais à noite, e sim de dia.

Kamus por outro lado tentava ao máximo demonstrar sua preocupação a pequena Yuki, diferente de seu amado, afinal, seria pior se percebessem que até seus próprios mestres pareciam extremamente preocupados com o futuro que as duas iriam ter. A verdade é que sua cabeça latejava de preocupação com as duas lourinhas, medo do que aconteceria talvez. Aquelas guerras não eram para pequenas crianças, mas sim para cavaleiros, como eles.

- Milo... – Virou-se para o amado observando-o. – Acho melhor trocarmos às duas... – Falou colocando a pequena Yuki no chão. – Yoru é minha discípula agora.

O escorpiano apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e entregou a pequena Yoru nos braços de Kamus, pegando Yuki no colo. Seus olhos estavam carregados de preocupação e tristeza, mas ainda assim sorriu de leve ao sentir a pequena Yuki abraçar-lhe o pescoço, sabendo que o próprio estava triste.

- Eu acho que tenho que começar o treino de Yuki hoje, então, o vejo mais tarde Kyu. Até mais Yoru. – Falou, sorrindo para os dois enquanto descia as escadarias, vendo o seu amado e a pequena loura ficarem na casa de Aquário.

- Mi-sama? – Perguntou à lourinha nos braços do pensativo escorpiano. – Com o que está preocupado? – Encolheu seu pequeno corpo nos braços dele, sentindo-se protegida. Apesar de parecer nova, tinha entendido em partes o que iria acontecer e estava assustada, mas tinha prometido a irmã não chorar mais. Sentiu Milo a apertar nos braços.

- Nada minha querida. Só estou pensativo com o que vai acontecer agora, Yu. – Respondeu vagamente, beijando o topo da cabeça da lourinha.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Kamus entrou na espaçosa casa de Aquário, ainda com Yoru nos braços. Não sabia o que fazer exatamente agora, mas esperou perder de vista o escorpiano e, a jovem Yuki em seus braços, escadaria abaixo, indo a arena.

- Kyu.. U que a tia Thena quis dizer cum quilo? – Perguntou a pequena, sentada no sofá, enquanto o aquariano ia buscar um livro na imensa estante ao canto da sala – Yo num tendeu pulque da Yu ta tliste. – E brincando com os dedinhos gordinhos observou o aquariano voltar e puxar uma cadeira para frente do sofá, se sentando de frente a Yo.

- Entenda Yo, sua irmã está preocupada com algo que ainda vai acontecer não se preocupe. – Disse tentando acalmar a pequenininha. – E você deveria estar contente por começar seus treinos amanhã, eu vou começar a lhe ensinar a prática da dominação do gelo. – Sorriu calmo, vendo a menininha sorrir para si – Mas como qualquer pratica, primeiramente terá que aprender sobre a teoria dela. Então Yoru, quer começar a aprender a teoria para seus poderes? – Perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão enquanto se levantava, acompanhando a garotinha até o saguão principal mostrando-lhe a grande fonte ao centro da casa de Aquário.

Aproximou-se da fonte, tocando a água com a mão – Entenda Yoru, que quando seu treino estiver completo, não será necessário tocar a água para congelá-la, você tirará a força do gelo de seu cosmo. Porem, enquanto você ainda não conseguir congelar nem mesmo a água você não poderá esfriar tudo ao seu redor chegando ao zero absoluto.

Yoru observou Kamus com a mão na água e logo após a percebeu congelando aos poucos. Sorriu abertamente correndo até lá e observando a água cristalina se tornar o mais puro gelo.

- Kyu! Quando vai ensina a Yo a fazê isso? – Perguntou contente, encarando o cavaleiro com um brilho nos olhos.

- Em breve ma chérie, em breve. – Sorriu, deixando a água voltar ao seu estado natural com tranqüilidade. Observou a lourinha com as mãos na água, tentando descobrir como ele mesmo fizera aquilo. – Agora Yo, vou te contar uma história sobre as armaduras douradas... Uma que você vai receber.

A lourinha sorriu contente, correndo até Kamus e o abraçando pelas pernas. – Yo que sabe! – Sorriu, sentando-se no chão enquanto Kamus fazia o mesmo.

Recostando-se na parede de pedra da fonte, Kamus a içou para seu colo e abriu o livro de aspecto velho. Deixou um leve sorriso estampar-lhe nos lábios ao ver a pequena se interessar pela gravura que mostrava Athena usando sua armadura. Virou a página devagar e começou a ler sem pressa para que a pequena pudesse entender. Contou-lhe sobre as guerras travadas a cada 300 anos e sobre os guerreiros que trajavam as armaduras divididas entre ouro, prata e bronze defendendo a Deusa Athena e a Terra. A cada parágrafo que terminava, ele voltava seus olhos escarlates para os azuis da pequena que tanto lhe lembravam os de Milo. Ele queria ter certeza se ela estava mesmo prestando atenção e, ela estava. Parou de ler para poder explicar agora sobre a armadura que com certeza um dia ele entregaria para ela.

- Essa Yo, - E mostrou a figura da armadura de Aquário. – É minha armadura, tive de treinar muito e me privar de muitas coisas para conseguir tê-la. – Disse com orgulho. Olhou para a menininha e a viu com os olhinhos brilhantes. – E se Yoru treinar direitinho, conseguirá ter o direito de usar essa armadura.

- Yo num te amadula de Kyu, amadula é sua! – Disse a menininha conseguindo fazer com que Kamus quase suspirasse exasperado.

- Mas um dia será sua, ma petite! – E voltou seus olhos para o livro. – Os cavaleiros de Ouro são regidos por constelações que forma a elíptica. A elíptica é o milagre da trajetória do sol sobre a esfera celeste, que leva um ano. Ao fazerem o caminho percorrido pelo sol, as doze armaduras de Ouro, desde os tempos mitológicos, são banhadas pela luz solar. Então, há uma grande quantidade ilimitada de luz do sol no interior de cada armadura de Ouro. – Terminou e voltou a olhar para Yoru. Ela parecia estar dispersa, voando no mundo da lua. Balançando a cabeça, sabia que teria um árduo caminho a ser percorrido com a jovem. Assim usou de outra maneira e em um convite mudo levantou-se e a puxou para seu colo.

Mostrar a armadura talvez fosse melhor do que ler um livro para uma menininha de quatro anos. No chão do quarto dele, se encontrava a caixa com o símbolo de aquário talhado. Yoru fascinada quase jogou-se do colo do mestre para poder tocar com os dedinhos o desenho e sorriu. Soltou uma exclamação maior ainda ao depara-se com aquela coisa que Kamus chamava de armadura.

Assim que ele abriu a caixa, Yoru pulou feliz ao ver como brilhava. Olhando para Kamus, se jogou nas pernas dele e perguntou curiosa. – Como se viste? Co'oca ela pa Yo vei? – E olhou para cima a tempo de ver os olhos vermelhos brilharem.

- Eu coloco, claro! – Respondeu Kamus invocando a armadura com seu cosmo. Em poucos segundos seu corpo todo estava coberto pela armadura dourada. Viu Yoru batendo palminhas e com os olhinhos vidrados.

- Kyu ta nito! – E sorriu pulando pelo quarto. – Yo vai fica nita quinenqui Kyu!

Kamus não resistiu e riu divertido. Aquele menininha o fazia lembrar muito de Milo quando eram crianças. Tirou a armadura e a levou para fora do quarto. Em seguida começou a explicar algumas coisas sobre ser cavaleiro e ter um cosmo.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Na arena larga podiam-se distinguir apenas duas figuras louras. O vento esvoaçando tanto os longos cabelos louros do escorpiano tanta quanto da pequena garotinha dos olhos vermelhos. O vestido levantou levemente enquanto ela ia até uma das arquibancadas, deixando o chapéu e os sapatos em cima do banco, voltando-se para frente do escorpiano.

Milo olhou a garotinha tão parecida com Kamus tentando prender os cabelos lisos rebeldes e sorriu. – Yuki, começaremos pelo básico. – Falou colocando-se em modo de ataque. – A técnica de escorpião baseia-se em surpreender e atacar seu inimigo ao mesmo tempo. Assim como você o deixa sem ação por medo, como um escorpião e sua presa, você o ataca, injetando em seu corpo um mortal veneno. – Sorriu para a garota, saindo da posição de ataque e se ajoelhando a sua frente.

- Como posso fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo Mi-sama? Para intimidá-los eu preciso atacá-los? – Yuki perguntou apreensiva.

- Errado pequena. Um escorpião paralisa a vítima antes mesmo de atacá-la. E é essa a primeira técnica que você irá aprender. – Sorriu – Qualquer técnica da constelação de Escorpião se baseia nessa primeira, dando assim ao guerreiro de escorpião um grande poder. Porém... – Falou misterioso.

- Porém? – Yuki perguntou, não escondendo a curiosidade.

- Para dominar todo esse poder explosivo, é preciso controlar o cosmo muito bem, na hora do ataque é necessário que seu cosmo comece a explodir em grande intensidade dentro de seu corpo, projetando um veneno mortal, poderoso até mesmo para matar outros inimigos, porém... Inútil contra você mesmo. – Sorri, levantando-se. – Yuki, antes de você começar a treinar sua cosmo energia, você precisa primeiramente ter uma força mental e física muito grande, pois a cosmo energia contida aqui... – Aponta para seu próprio corpo – Ou aqui... – Aponta para o corpo de Yuki sorrindo ao vê-la encarar seu dedo – Precisa ser controlada. Domada. E ao mesmo tempo você precisa obedecê-la.

Yuki fez uma careta, tentando entender como faria aquilo, mas deixou passar, voltando a ouvir seu mestre. – A nós, cavaleiros dourados, - Falou, incluindo até mesmo a pequena na sua frente, já que ele já a considerava uma guardiã do oitavo templo – É necessário ter muito controle sobre essa cosmo energia. Pois se ela nos fugir ao controle, poderá explodir com intensidade jamais vista a ponto de te estrangular internamente e lhe matar.

Milo era um cavaleiro muito mais sério do que se esperava e, Yuki viu em frente aos seus olhos o dócil cavaleiro de escorpião se transformar em um homem sério e destinado a treinar sua discípula. – Agora, que tal começar com os treinos, dona Yuki?

- Acho uma ótima idéia Milo... – Falou a lourinha, decidida do que iria fazer. Todo aquele papo de ficar poderosa havia mexido com ela e, ela estava mais do que decidida em se tornar uma guerreira. – O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Comece dando três voltas correndo na arena. – Ele encarou os olhinhos impressionados. – Vamos Yuki, não pode ser tão difícil, eu sempre fazia isso... Ainda estou pegando leve com você, com meu mestre eram dez voltas.

Yuki deu de ombros e começou a correr, a primeira volta foi feita com mais facilidade, as outras duas nem tanto. O corpinho infantil desacostumado ao treino e ao calor grego estava sofrendo naquelas condições extremas. Milo a observava com cuidado, atencioso para qualquer coisa que poderia acontecer a sua discípula, apesar de saber que estava realmente muito fácil fazer aquelas poucas coisas, as duas haviam saído de um lugar calmo e de temperatura amena para virem a outro lugar completamente diferente sem nunca terem recebido um treino na vida.

Sorriu quando observou a pequena lourinha acabar a terceira volta e parar a sua frente, colocando as mãozinhas contra os joelhos, respirando rapidamente. – Nada mal Yuki, que tal tentar dar mais três voltas só que mais rápido?

- O que? – A garotinha perguntou, erguendo os olhinhos. – Essa arena é enorme Mi-sama! Eu não vou conseguir correr mais rápido que isso! – Falou ela, sentando-se na terra, sentindo as pernas pedirem por descanso.

Milo apenas balançou a cabeça e um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios. Deixou que Yuki descansasse um pouco e voltou a fazer com que ela corresse. Ela tinha de ganhar resistência, mas ele tinha de começar devagar, naquela tarde iria ensinar-lhe coisas na teoria, assim pouparia um pouco a pequena.

Quando voltaram para almoçar na décima primeira casa, encontraram Yoru folhando todo o livro que Kamus estava lendo para ela. A pequena ainda não sabia ler, mas assumia uma pose engraçada ao folhear o livro. Yuki jogou-se ao lado dela no sofá chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Canchada, Yu? – Yoru perguntou deixando o livro de lado. – Ochê tá tão vemeia!

- Claro que estou cansada! Tive de dar seis voltas na arena debaixo desse sol forte! – Yuki respondeu com a voz azeda e bufou ao recostar as costas no sofá. – Pelo visto com você foi tudo mais leve? – Perguntou sentindo uma certa raiva por tudo ser diferente com a irmã mais nova.

- Yo é piniquinha pa ficá colendo! – Respondeu Yoru, mas abraçando a irmã deu-lhe um beijo. – Yo dá bejo pá saiá, como Yu fazia com Yo!

Milo e Kamus que da porta da cozinha viam tudo trocaram olhares e sorriram. O almoço foi anunciado e, com grande apetite as duas pequenas comeram conversando com os dois mestres. Depois do almoço as menininhas ficaram na cozinha 'ajudando' a guardar a louça e quando tudo estava terminado, Milo chamou Yuki para irem até a casa de escorpião. Onde começaria a falar sobre como observar seus adversários e achar seus pontos fracos. A pequena prestava bastante atenção e tudo que não entendia lhe perguntava.

Já Kamus, não podia forçar muito Yoru. Ela era muito pequena e, para ativar sua agilidade de raciocínio, fora buscar um jogo da memória em seu quarto, o qual usava com Hyoga. E assim divertindo a pequena passaram pela tarde.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Ao entardecer, Milo e Yuki voltaram para o décimo primeiro templo com uma pequena malinha. A lourinha tinha nas mãos o ursinho de pelúcia da irmãzinha. O silêncio em que se encontrava a casa preocupou o escorpiano. Olhou para Yuki e seguiu pelo corredor que levava aos quartos. A voz de Kamus se fez ouvir e depois a de Yoru, que parecia protestar contra alguma coisa. Abrindo a porta do quarto do aquariano, encontraram os dois sentados sobre a cama tendo a pequena à frente de seu mestre, que tentava inutilmente lhe pentear os cabelos após ela ter tomado banho.

- Ela não me deixa penteá-la! – Resmungou Kamus olhando para os dois recém chegados.

- Yo, você tem que deixar o Kyu te pentear, pois não vamos estar sempre juntas! – Falou Yuki a encarando. – E o que fará se não o deixar fazer isso? Vai ficar parecendo uma doida com os cabelos todos desgrenhados? – e fez uma fusquinha para a irmã.

- Yu, a Yo vai tá sempri cum ochê... – Reclama, cruzando os braços, observando a irmã, essa apenas lhe encarou deixando evidente para a mais nova que seria daquele jeito. – Num é Yu? – A pequena Yoru falou, com os olhinhos preocupados.

- Não Yoru, não vai ser assim. – Yuki falou fria, observando a irmãzinha. – E hoje será o primeiro dia que você vai dormir longe de mim, você vai ficar aqui em aquário e eu vou para escorpião com o Milo. – Yoru se levantou de onde estava, correndo até a irmã e a abraçando, tentando não chorar. – Não chore Yoru. Esse dia iria chegar uma hora ou outra.

- Mas Yu! Yo num qué ficá suzinha! – Choramingou sentinda.

- Você vai ficar com o Kamus, Yoru, assim como ficou hoje o dia inteiro com ele. Amanhã é provável que a gente se encontre, mas de noite eu vou ficar na casa do Milo. – Olhou para a irmã a afastando de seu corpo. – Como você espera ser uma grande guerreira se nem ao menos consegue ficar longe de sua irmã mais velha?

- Yo... Eu... Yukiii! 'Cê num podi i! – As lágrimas escapavam dos olhinhos claros, a irmã mais velha as secou e deixou-a chorar contra seu corpo frágil, suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que a irmã não conseguiria entender aquilo de primeira, mas era necessário.

Milo que observava as duas pequenas conversando puxou Kamus pelo braço até a cozinha, dando-lhe finalmente um beijo tão esperado pelos dois. – Kamus eu... Ah, desculpe, mas não vou mais poder dormir aqui em aquário, não com Yuki e Yoru agora. – falou triste, abraçando o aquariano.

- Mon ange, non se preocupe, eu entendo. – Sorriu triste, afagando-lhe os cabelos – Eu vou sentir saudades. – Beijou sua face. – Quando é que você vai poder me puxar para qualquer lugar e fazer o que fez de novo? – Gracejou observando seu amado que voltava a abraçá-lo e beijá-lo tirando o fôlego do aquariano. O levantou, fazendo-o sentar na bancada, dando leves beijinhos por toda a extensão de seu pescoço enquanto o aquariano brincava com as mexas do cabelo louro.

A voz de Yuki e de Yoru pode ser ouvida bem perto da cozinha e eles se soltaram, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente e o aquariano descendo de cima da bancada, logo as duas lourinhas adentravam no local.

- Mi! 'Eixa Yo fica cum 'cês? – Pediu a pequenininha encarando o escorpiano.

- Não posso querida, seu mestre agora é o Kamus, eu treino a sua irmã... – Os olhinhos voltaram a lacrimejar enquanto a mais velha apenas se apoiou na parede murmurando um 'ela vai chorar de novo'. Kamus pegou a mais nova no colo e Milo fez o mesmo com a dona dos olhos rubros. A noite se aproximava e era hora das irmãs irem para lugares diferentes.

- Vo senti saudades Yu... – Falou a pequena enxugando os olhinhos.

- Vamos nos ver amanhã Yoru, não precisa esse escândalo todo. – Yuki revirou os olhinhos rubros.

Yoru jogou seu corpinho para frente, o que fez com que Kamus se aproximasse mais de Milo e Yuki. A pequena grudou-se na irmã dando-lhe um beijo molhado e a abraçando forte.

- Yoru, me larga. – Pediu Yuki segurando as lágrimas e respirando fundo. Com uma das mãozinhas soltou-se dos braços da irmã, que a olhou sentida e voltou-se para abraças Kamus e chorando mais sentida entre os cabelos vermelhos do novo mestre.

Kamus olhou para Milo desolado, mas os dois sabiam que teria de ser daquele jeito. O jantar estava perdido, pois ninguém tinha vontade de comer. E pouco tempo depois Yoru ainda nos braços de Kamus viu a única pessoa de sua família viva sumir na escuridão da noite.

* * *

**N/a:** Bom, mais um capítulo no ar. Espero que todos gostem, pois a Insane Teffy e eu trabalhamos noite após noite para sair isso que leram. Queiram me desculpar se passou algum erro!

Como já disse anteriormente, tenho alguns capítulos prontos e irei betando aos poucos para colocar no ar.

Obrigado as minhas amigas que continuam me dando bronca e puxando minha orelha para não parar com essa fic!

Bjs

**Theka Dreams**

_(Where are you, Insane?)_


	5. Surpresas ao raiar do dia

**Capítulo 4**

**'•v–' Surpresas ao raiar do dia – Conhecendo novos amigos'–v•'**

O sol mal havia nascido quando o cavaleiro de Aquário adentrou na cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, os cabelos molhados e o rosto abatido com olheiras abaixo dos olhos. Sua noite havia sido um verdadeiro inferno. Yoru não dormia de maneira alguma e, ele tentara de tudo um pouco. Até mesmo Máscara da Morte e Afrodite que passaram pela casa numa rápida visita antes da hora de recolher, não haviam conseguido acalmar a pequena. Quando Máscara disse que aquela manha poderia ser resolvida com duas palmadas bem dadas em um lugar bem fofo, Kamus se metera no meio quase o expulsando de sua casa.

"_Bater numa menininha tão petite? Somente Máscara para ter idéias desse tipo!" _- recordou-se Kamus aquela manhã. Deixou um sorriso maroto surgir em seus lábios quando lembrou do beliscão que Afrodite dera no marido e sentira sua alma lavada com aquele gesto.

Mas não conseguia esquecer por tudo que passara e, as lembranças da noite mal dormida lhe vieram à mente. Depois que Mask e Dite saíram da décima primeira casa, ele tentara levar a pequena para o quarto que seria dela. Fez tudo que a garotinha lhe pedia, mas sempre que apagava a luz o choro começava e o berreiro chamando a irmã se intensificava.

Inconsolável, levou a pequena para dormir em seu quarto altas horas da madrugada. Depois de alguma resistência, Yoru finalmente dormira abraçada ao ursinho de pelúcia e enrolando os dedinhos em uma mexa dos cabelos ruivos do cavaleiro.

E lá estava ele, moído! Parecia que havia lutado com Aldebaran e levado a pior. Suas costelas estavam doloridas e, descobrira o porquê antes de levantar. A pequenina tinha as perninhas sobre sua barriga. Se ele contasse a alguém, ninguém acreditaria. Ela devia ter lhe dado vários chutes enquanto dormia.

Preparou o café da manhã e foi chamar Yoru que ainda dormia. A encontrou do mesmo modo como havia deixado uma hora antes. Abriu um sorriso enternecido, pois ela parecia um anjinho e toda encolhidinha o fazia lembrar-se de alguém que também dormia daquele jeito. O dono do seu coração dormia do mesmo jeito quando ficava sozinho na cama.

Não fora difícil acordar a pequena. Levou-a para o banheiro e deu-lhe um banho rápido. Depois voltou com ela enrolada na toalha de gatinho. A colocou sobre a cama a enxugando. Abriu a pequena mala onde os pertences dela estavam e, escolhendo um vestidinho rosa, a viu torcer o nariz. E sorriu, deixou-o de lado pegando uma calcinha com um coelhinho no fundilho, shortinho azul e camisetinha branca com um desenho de um gatinho. Ao voltar-se para a cama, Yoru pulava no colchão. Deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse no canto dos lábios, mas quando se aproximou seu rosto lembrava uma geleira.

- Venha, Yoru! Você precisa colocar a roupinha! – E mostrou as roupas para ela. A menininha parou de pular e seguiu para perto dele. Vestindo a roupa na menina, Kamus achou que havia alguma coisa errada. As roupas estavam pequenas e apertadas.

- Ta apeitado, Kyu! – Reclamou Yoru fazendo fusquinha.

- O sortilégio! – Kamus falou baixinho somente agora reparando que a meninha crescera um pouquinho. Então resolveu perguntar – Quantos anos têm a Yoru?

Yoru contou nos dedinhos e, mostrou a mão aberta para ele dizendo. – Yo tem cinco aninho! – E sorriu.

Kamus arregalou os olhos e a enrolando em uma toalha seca já ia saindo da casa de Aquário quando encontrou com Milo esbaforido trazendo Yuki no colo também enrolada em uma toalha.

- Com ela também? – Perguntou Milo a Kamus que apenas balançou a cabeça. – Precisamos falar com Athena! Desse jeito vamos gastar roupas até dizer chega!

- Concordo, mas acho que não precisamos ir nós dois com as meninas enroladas deste jeito. – Kamus disse já deixando seu lado pratico dominar a situação. – Você fica com as duas aqui e eu vou falar com a deusa. – E assim foi feito, ou melhor, Milo fez do jeito dele e foi ele mesmo ter com a Deusa.

Kamus levou as duas pequenas para dentro, as deixando sobre o sofá. Apesar das duas estarem secas, não queria arriscar que ficassem doentes. Assim que as deixou juntas, percebeu que Yuki tentava a todo custo se afastar dos bracinhos da irmãzinha, esta tentava de todo jeito dar um abraço na mais velha.

- Chega Yoru! Assim você vai me enforcar. – Reclamou Yuki, finalmente falando alguma coisa. Assim que essa se pronunciou, Kamus reparou nela, ela havia crescido bastante também, nem pareciam mais as mesmas menininhas que haviam chegado no dia anterior. Estavam maiores, e Yoru havia perdido um ouço da mania dela de falar errado.

- Mas Yu! Yo tava com saudade! – Reclamou, olhando para a mais velha.

- Eu sei Yo, mas você tem cinco anos, tem que aprender a dormir sozinha! – A mais velha novamente chamou-lhe atenção. – Aposto que nem deixou o Kamus dormir direito. – Cruzou os braços, encarando a mais nova. Kamus apenas sorriu, encarando as duas que lhe pareciam tanto com Milo e ele quando crianças.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Milo assim que deixou Yuki com Kamus, terminou de subir as escadas para o salão do Grande Mestre rapidamente. Entrou no salão, observando Athena sentada em seu trono em seu trono e fez uma leve reverencia. – Athena, sinto lhe incomodar... – Fitou a garota – Mas as duas pequenas...

- Eu já sei, Milo. – Athena sorriu levantando-se – As roupas das duas não devem servir mais, correto? – Saori lhe sorriu, chamando uma das servas com a mão – Durante os treinos elas devem usar essas roupas, - Entregou-lhe duas roupas escuras de treinamento. Uma preta para Yuki e uma azul cobalto para Yoru. As sapatilhas – amas pretas – também já estavam dentro da larga bolsa que a serva lhe entregou. – Farei um depósito na conta de Kamus de uma quantia em dinheiro, para que vocês comprem, na vila, roupas para as duas.

- Muito obrigado, Athena. – Milo lhe sorriu, pegando a sacola – Tenho que me retirar os treinos não podem atrasar. – Ele falou e fez mais uma pequena reverencia, deixando o grande salão. Desceu as escadas quase tão depressa quanto subiu e, logo chegou à casa de Aquário. – Kamus, trouxe a roupa de treinamento das duas.

- Ótimo, mon chère. – O aquariano sorriu, pegando a pequena Yoru no colo, para poder levá-la para se vestir. – Merci. – Sorriu e pegou as roupas, assim como a sapatilha na sacola, enquanto Milo pegava a própria e Yuki, descendo para escorpião. Yuki assim que chegou a escorpião pediu as roupas.

- Milo-sama, eu tenho sete anos... Sei me vestir sozinha. – Fez um muxoxo e o escorpiano sorriu, entregando-lhe as roupas. Ela logo voltou vestida na malha preta e com as sapatilhas nos pés, para não machucar as solas dos mesmos. Prendeu os cabelos com a ajuda de Milo, não passaria o mesmo que passara ontem, tentando domar seus cabelos revoltos.

- Vamos, Yuki? – O seu mestre perguntou, e ela apenas fez que 'sim' com a cabeça, se levantando do sofá e o acompanhamento para as arenas de treinos.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

No quarto de Yoru, Kamus a colocou sobre a cama e começou a vesti-la com a roupa azul cobalto. A menininha estava encantada com a coloração da roupa. Ela sentou para que o cavaleiro colocasse-lhe as sapatilhas e, logo depois, ele a levou para a cozinha e lhe serviu um café reforçado. Comeram conversando pouco e, para Kamus era até engraçado ouvir a meninha falando melhor.

- Vamos Yoru, se já terminou temos que começar a treinar também! – Chamou Kamus já levantando da cadeira e vendo-a pular para o chão. Colocou a louça suja na lava-louças e pegando na mãozinha da menina saiu devagar da casa de Aquário.

- Onde vamo treiná? – Perguntou Yoru curiosa.

- Na arena do santuário, mas já devo adverti-la, você não poderá atrapalhar o treino de Yuki que também estará por lá treinando. Deverá tomar cuidado, pois outros jovens também fazem uso daquela área.

- Eu prometo! – Respondeu Yoru com a voz ainda fininha. Ia saltitante ao lado de Kamus descendo as escadas.

Passos em desembalada chamaram a atenção dos dois, sabendo o que poderia ser o cavaleiro de Aquário puxou a pequena para perto de si e, abriu passagem. Estreitou os olhos ao ver os dois rapazes, um de longos cabelos azuis piscina e o outro mais curto negros como a mais escura noite. Eram os dois pirralhos aprendizes de Peixes e Câncer. Os irmãos Dionisius e Gianni, ou como gostavam de serem chamados, Nino e Anni!

- Kyu, por que a pressa? – Perguntou Yoru curiosa.

- Yoru, esses dois são pupilos de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, e são verdadeiros bagunceiros. Fique longe deles, entendeu? – Perguntou Kamus sério voltando a andar.

- Eu prometo! – Respondeu Yoru, mas por dentro irritando-se com o que ele pedia. Era o gênio forte e decidido de seu ascendente, escorpião que começava a influenciar a índole da menina.

Quando finalmente chegaram a arena, Yuki e Milo já estavam treinando. Mais adiante outros jovens mais velhos estavam com seus mestres. Kamus parou o mais longe que podia dos demais e, começou a explicar para Yoru o que queria que ela fizesse. Pediu para a pequena se concentrar no que iria lhe demonstrar para depois fazer igual. Como ainda era cedo para Yo ter seu cosmo, que iria despertar somente aos seis anos, Kamus a estava ensinando a se defender com golpes de karatê. Ela aprendia rápido apesar do jeitinho desastrado. Tudo ia indo bem, até que a pequena perdeu o equilíbrio e desabou no chão com um choro sentido. Kamus não fez menção de ajudá-la, pois dali em diante ela tinha que aprender a virar-se sozinha.

Nino e Anni que estavam fazendo parte de condicionamento físico e corriam pelo local, pararam para rir da situação. O que não contavam eram com a explosão de raiva em que Yoru avançou para cima dos dois garotos mais velhos.

- Vocês são dois bakas! – Gritou levantando as mãozinhas como se fosse desferir-lhes socos.

- Hahaha! Veja isso, Anni! – Nino o mais velho disse irônico.

- É... a poverela pensa que já é muito grande! – E riu divertido Anni. – Estou até morrendo de paura, mas Nino, o que é baka? – perguntou torcendo o nariz.

- Seus dois idiotas! – Yuki falou se aproximando da irmã, quem eram aqueles aprendizes para falar assim com a sua irmã? – Yoru, não se deixe levar por esses dois imbecis. Vamos, você tem que continuar seu treino. – Terminou séria.

- É Yoru... Vá com sua fratella treinar... Enquanto vocês treinam chutes e soquinhos de nada... – Replicou com ironia – Já estamos treinando nossos cosmos. – Anni falou, sentindo-se superior as duas.

- Yu! – Reclamou a menor, sentindo a fúria explodir dentro de seu corpinho – Eles são dois bakas! Eu ainda vou ser mais forte que eles! – Falou sentida – Eles num vão mais falar isso.

Anni se preparava para pular no pescoço da pequena e, Yoru pensava a mesma coisa. Nino segura Anni, fitando as duas garotinhas. – Ai, minha deusa! – Reclamou ele, intervindo na briga dos três – Vamos Anni, temos que terminar o nosso treino. Se não nossos mestres vão ficar muito bravos, caspita!

- Hum... – Anni parecia ainda bravo – Foram salvas pelo gongo pirralhas. – Voltou a correr junto ao irmão, cumprindo o castigo dado aos dois por terem se atrasado. Yuki ainda fitou-os se afastar e depois encarou o rostinho da irmã.

- Seja forte Yoru, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que as brincadeiras não vão parar por aqui. – Falou a jovem lourinha, encarando a irmãzinha. Yoru apenas assentiu com a cabeça, correndo para se juntar ao seu mestre que fitava tudo ao longe.

Kamus até tinha pensando em intervir quando aqueles dois moleques riram da pequena Yoru, mas ao ver Yuki se aproximando, nunca tinha visto a pequena sair andando e batendo o pé, até alcançar os dois. Olhava tudo ao longe e tinha certeza de que se eles tentassem alguma coisa não ficariam na melhor. Percebeu que Yoru voltava correndo e a fitou, preparando-se para continuar o treino calmo e puxado ao mesmo tempo.

Milo, que treinava junto de Yuki até vê-la se afastar sem mais nem menos o deixando falar sozinho, agora encarava a discípula que vinha andando como se nada houvesse acontecido. – Yuki, você não pode abandonar o treino assim... – Falou o cavaleiro ríspido, encarando a pequena.

- Mas Milo-sama... Estavam rindo da minha irmã e... – A pequena foi cortada.

- Sinto muito, Yuki. Mas sua irmã terá que aprender a se defender sozinha. – Milo sentia o coração apertar ao encarar os olhinhos baixos dela – Pode começar seu castigo treinando sua resistência. Quero que suba todas as escadas e volte correndo. Estarei lhe esperando.

- Mas... Correndo? – Falou olhando de relance para as escadas e depois fitando seu mestre. Esse assentiu com a cabeça e, Yuki resignada começou a correr em direção as escadarias, subindo-as correndo. Estava no finalzinho das escadarias de Touro para Gêmeos quando trombou em outra figura loura. – Eu... Sinto muito... – Replicou Yuki, se levantando e encarando as duas figuras louras que permaneciam de pé, mais atrás andava uma figura ruiva que sorriu, se aproximando da pequena que deu dois passinhos para trás.

- Quem é você, pirralha? Nunca te vi. – Sibilou o ruivo, aprendiz de Áries. Kiki havia crescido e se tornado um belo rapaz ruivo, porem ainda treinava com seu mestre para obter a armadura de Áries. As suas costas estavam os dois gêmeos louros, um sorridente e o outro um pouco mais fechado, encarando o ruivo. Eram Nicasio e Nereo, respectivamente aprendizes de gêmeos.

- Eu sou a Yuki. – Murmurou, encarando um dos gêmeos. – Sou aprendiz do Mestre Milo... – Reclamou – E estou atrasada. – Passou por eles, voltando a subir as escadas. Kiki apenas observou a lourinha, rindo.

- Aquela ali vai sofrer. É uma das únicas garotas. – Nicasio falou, observando-a enquanto sorria.

- Não fale assim, mano. – Reclamou o outro gêmeo. – É só uma criança. Vamos, nós também estamos atrasados. – Virou-se, descendo as escadas calmo.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Yuki continuava subindo as escadas correndo do jeito que podia e assim que chegou ao último lance, sentou-se tentando acalmar a respiração. Logo voltou a levantar-se, começando a descê-las. Que tipo de castigo era aquele?

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Milo observou a lourinha começar a subir as escadas e sorriu, Yuki era uma ótima discípula, e seguia tudo como ele mandava. Sentou-se na arquibancada e pôs-se a esperar que ela volta-se, tinha que treinar a sua resistência assim como em breve teria que começar a desenvolver seu cosmo. Sorriu, tinha orgulho de treiná-la, além de ser sua primeira discípula, tinha certeza que ela logo conseguiria um grande nível de combate. Ela era decidida.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Yoru voltou para perto de Kamus, não entendendo o porquê de ele estar a olhando tão bravo. Parou a sua frente e baixou os olhos. Seu mestre abaixou-se para poder olhar-lhe diretamente nos olhos. O semblante fechado nem lembrando a pessoa que era na casa dele.

- Yoru, você não devia ter ido atrás dos meninos. – Começou Kamus devagar.

- Mas eles... – Yoru quis se explicar, mas parou de falar ante o olhar frio de seu mestre.

- Você tem que se dedicar ao treino, ou do contrário como acha que vai conseguir a armadura de ouro de Aquário? Que isso não se repita! Estamos entendidos? – Perguntou não suavizando a voz.

- Sim, istamos! Eu vô se forte, vô mostra a ocê que poderei merecer e usar sua armadura! – Respondeu Yoru deixando com que seu ascendente tomasse conta de suas vontades.

Kamus a olhou com os olhos arregalados e decidido falou mordazmente voltando a ficar de pé. – Se já consegue falar assim com seu mestre, consegue também dar três voltas correndo por toda a arena! – E cruzou os braços. Não olhou para trás, pois sabia que se Milo estivesse prestando atenção ele poderia se condoer, mas a aprendiz era sua e ele a faria um cavaleiro de ouro digna de usar a sagrada armadura de aquário.

Yoru olhou para a extensão da arena e suspirou derrotada. Olhou brava para Kamus com um bico enorme nos lábios, mas saiu correndo. Desviando de alguns meninos que treinavam e continuando a correr. Quando já estava na metade da segunda volta, começou a sentir suas perninhas moles e pesadas. Ela não estava acostumada a fazer aquilo e com certeza teria de treinar muito para poder conseguir adquirir boa forma. Próximo de dois garotos que conversavam animadamente, a pobre tropeçou e caiu rasgando a nova roupinha e arranhando um dos joelhos. Iria começar a chorar quando viu que os meninos a olhavam. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo seus olhinhos marejados. As palmas das mãos ardiam e quando pensou em entregar os pontos, um dos garotos se aproximou. Ele tinha uma mistura interessante de cores nos fios de seus cabelos. Louro com mechinhas lilases.

- Se machucou? – Perguntou abaixando ao lado dela. A pequenina negou mesmo estando com os arranhões à mostra. – Não é bem isso que eu estou vendo. – Gracejou o garoto com voz calma e os lindos olhos azuis brilhantes lhe iluminando o rosto. – Olá eu sou Astyrian, deixe-me ajudá-la, e... Como é mesmo seu nome?

- Namida Yoru! – A voz infantil saindo timidamente.

- Venha quem é seu mestre? Vou levá-la para ele, se não cuidarmos, esses arranhões podem inflamar! – E sorriu a pegando no colo.

Yoru apontou Kamus ao longe e, assim que aproximavam mais do mestre, se encolheu nos braços de Astyrian.

- Vejo que não conseguiu correr sem tropeçar, Yoru? – Perguntou Kamus a pegando do colo do jovem. – Obrigado Astyrian, muito obrigado por trazer essa menininha de volta.

O jovem apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu devagar se aproximando de seu mestre que mesmo com seus belos olhos fechados, podia ver muito bem o que ele tinha feito.

- Muito bem, Astyrian! – Disse Shaka calmamente. – Agora volte a treinar e sem conversinhas.

- Sim, mestre! – Respondeu cordato e voltou para seu treinamento.

Kamus se aproximou devagar de Milo nas arquibancadas e sentando ao seu lado, sentou a pequena em seu colo. Os olhos do escorpiano se arregalaram e ele finalmente pareceu voltar para a realidade.

- Kamus, como ela se machucou assim? – Perguntou pegando sua própria camisa e passando no machucado.

Yoru fez carinha feia e naquele instante Yuki chegava vermelha e esbaforida.

- Milo, ela só estava treinando um pouco a resistência... Só que ela tropeçou e caiu. – Respondeu o aquariano, virando-se para o louro que tentava a todo custo limpar o machucado da garotinha. – Ela é minha discípula e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é necessário um treino rígido para que se torne uma grande guerreira. – Disse com um tom convicto enquanto ajudava a pequena Yuki se sentar ao seu lado.

- Pelo visto está cansada Yuki... – Sibilou o escorpiano, ignorando o ruivo ao seu lado. Aquela pequena criança tinha que se acostumar aos pouco. – Vamos parar para um descanso... Certo? – Milo a fitou, ela tentava normalizar a respiração.

- Você não faz idéia de como eu adoro essas palavras, Milo. – A pequena se pronunciou, ainda sentindo um calor infernal por ter corrido aquilo tudo. Encarou a irmã machucada e balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Caiu de novo Yoru?

- Eu tropecei Yu... – A pequena contou, mostrando o corte no joelho, enquanto sentia os olhinhos voltarem a se encher de lagrimas. – É que o Kyu mandou eu dar a volta na arena... – Fez muxoxo. – Mas um garoto me ajudou...

- Um garoto? – Perguntou Milo, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes, aqueles moleques só queriam abusar das menores... Assim como faziam com ele e Kamus na época que eram apenas aprendizes. – Que garoto era esse?

- Era o discípulo de Shaka. – Sibilou Kamus, se metendo na conversa – Non precisa se preocupar. E Yo, non se diz 'mandou eu' e sim 'me mandou'. – Precisava começar a corrigir o jeitinho de ela falar. Assim que terminou se levantou, pegando a pequena e, cansada Yuki no colo, enquanto Milo se levantava com a pequena Yoru – Vamos, vou prepara o almoço. – Falou simples, notando o sol quente do meio dia. Não deixaria as duas pequenas treinando naquele sol.

- Kamus! – Reclamou Yuki. – Podia ter me avisado... Eu esperava por vocês lá em cima... – Falou indignada, fazendo a irmã rir e o escorpiano sorrir. – Isso não é justo... – Reclamou, sentindo suas pernas doerem.

Milo e Kamus sorriram, levando as duas escadarias acima. Em meio às escadarias encontraram com três pessoas. Kiki e os gêmeos olharam Yuki no colo de Kamus e ela encarou os três. Milo que vinha observando a pequena ergue uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que se passava ali.

- Yuki, o que está acontecendo? – Sibilou Milo, meio incerto e fitando a pequena. Aqueles três juntos não eram confiáveis, ainda mais quando se tratava de crianças. Tinha a obrigação de zelar por sua discípula, e não seria agora que não iria fazê-lo.

- Nada mestre Milo. – A pequena respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do ruivo mais jovem. – Apenas os conheci hoje quando subia as escadas. – Yuki desviou os olhos dos três fitando seu mestre. Milo torceu os lábios, teria que evitar que as duas se envolvessem com aqueles três jovens.

- Nossa Milo, não sabia que você tinha uma discípula... Ainda mais uma garotinha. – Sibilou irônico o gêmeo mais novo. Nicasio olhava irônico para a pequena nos braços de Kamus e depois fitou Milo – Parece que o treino das duas vai ser leve... Afinal, são apenas duas garotas. – Nicasio fitou Milo, que parecia querer cuspir fogo e sorriu irônico.

- Milo, fique calmo. – Kamus se meteu, acalmando o amado. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a Yuki sabe se virar. – Sibilou encarando o gêmeo – E também sabe que esses três non são flor que se cheire. Vamos. – O ruivo se virou, subindo as escadas e mantendo a pose impassível, Milo foi logo atrás, deixando os três para trás nas escadarias.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá para todas e todos, mais uma vez aqui estou. Dessa vez preciso agradecer a minha amiga Panpan por ter dado uma olhada na fic (eu sou uma negação para servir de beta). Merci ma petite amie! Em conversa com minha nii-san Teffy antes dela viajar, combinamos que vamos **"sim"** terminar essa fic... Temos muitos planos mas que fica sendo surpresa. (olhinhos brilhantes) 

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu particularmente adoro!

Fiquem a vontade para comentar, s'il vous plaît, deixem reviews e façam duas ficwriters contentes!

Bjs

Theka Dreams

(Teffynha... você está se divertindo?)


	6. Uma tarde no ShoppingConfusões a vista

**Capítulo 5**

**'•v–'Uma tarde no Shopping – Confusões a vista!'–v•'**

Enquanto Kamus preparava o almoço, Milo levou as duas garotinhas para tomarem um bom banho e se refrescarem. Aproveitando que Yuki despia-se sozinha, Milo tirava gentilmente as roupas de treino da pequena Yoru. Ele sabia muito bem que talvez uma das pequenas ficasse um pouco constrangida com sua presença ali, mas ele não se importou, sentia um amor muito grande dentro de si. Não sabia explicar, mas seu coração se aquecia sempre que as via juntas.

Ligando o chuveiro, Milo entregou uma esponja e o sabonete para Yuki e, com uma outra esponja nas mãos, começou a dar banho em Yoru. Ao ver o jeitinho com que a mais velha lhe olhava, sorriu e perguntou:

- Que foi, Yu? Quer que eu lhe dê banho também?

- Não precisa! – Yuki respondeu com a voz fria e uma carinha de quem se pudesse pulava no pescoço dele, mesmo sendo seu mestre. Ela sabia tomar banho sozinha, afinal, não era mais um bebê como Yoru. Revirou os olhinhos rubis nas órbitas e encarou o mestre o fuzilando o que fez com que Milo risse abertamente.

Yoru achou graça e começou a rir, sua risadinha morrendo ao sentir a água quente caindo sobre os arranhões e esfolados de suas mãos e joelhos, dando lugar ao choro sentido.

- Não chore, Yo! Eu sei que arde, mas você vai ver, depois não vai mais arder, eu prometo! – Disse Milo esfregando os bracinhos dela.

- Mas ardi... – Reclamou Yoru fungando, os olhinhos azuis mais claros e cheios de lágrimas.

- Claro que arde, se você não fosse tão atrapalhada e vivesse no mundo da lua, não teria caído e se machucado. – A lourinha mais velha falou, olhando para a irmãzinha. Continuou seu banho como se não houvesse acontecido nada. – Eu não me machuco quando treino com o Milo... – Reclamou – E normalmente faço muito mais coisa que você. – Podia ver o orgulho expresso naquelas palavras ditas pela lourinha.

- Yuki! – Milo chamou-lhe a atenção. – Não fale assim com sua irmã! Ela é pequena demais para fazer as coisas que você faz. – E encarou a pequena, passando devagar uma das mãos pelo rostinho ainda gordinho para limpar-lhe as lágrimas. – Isso, - E sorriu – Melhor assim! Você fica mais bonita sorrindo. – E fez cócegas na barriguinha da lourinha a sua frente, que se contorceu toda rindo. Olhando para Yuki e a vendo séria e distante, ele estendeu sua outra mão e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas também. Riu ao conseguir seu intento e quebrar a concha em que Yu teimava em criar ao seu redor.

O barulho das risadas vindas do banheiro chamou atenção de Kamus, que tinha acabado de colocar a mesa para o almoço. Indo até onde o companheiro estava junto as duas meninas, parou recostando-se no batente da porta com um leve sorriso de canto. Milo estava meio ensopado fazendo cócegas em Yu e Yo.

- Vocês pelo visto non eston nem um pouco com fome, non? – Kamus perguntou a voz calma e gélida. Aproximando-se deles com duas toalhas, entregou uma a Milo e pegou Yo deixando Yu com seu mestre.

Depois de terem enxugado as duas crianças e de tê-las vestido, foram finalmente almoçar. Na mesa o silêncio imperou somente até o final da refeição, que depois do almoço, Milo quis passar um pouco de merthiolate no machucado de Yo para poderem enfim sair. A pobre tinha pavor ao liquido branquinho que muitas vezes tivera de usar no orfanato. Antes mesmo do mestre de sua irmã se aproximar, ela já saia correndo indo esconder-se atrás de Kamus.

- Que foi, Yoru? – Kamus perguntou virando-se na cadeira e a pegando no colo. – Não me diga que uma jovenzinha tão forte e corajosa como você tem medo de merthiolate?

Yuki murmurou alguma coisa baixinha entre dentes, que ninguém pode entender, mas vindo da pequena, sabiam que seria um comentário ácido depreciando a irmãzinha. Kamus a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e, sinceramente, fez uma anotação mental de falar com Milo a respeito daqueles rompantes para cima de Yoru. Ele mesmo fazia aquilo muitas vezes com Milo, mas sabia que o escorpiano tinha suas armas e meios para se defender. Yoru ainda era muito nova para saber responder a altura. A pequenina estava encolhidinha no colo dele ainda e, tentava a todo custo tampar com as pequenas mãozinhas o joelho machucado.

- Vamos Yoru, sabemos que você vai agüentar. – Milo começou com um sorriso radiante nos lábios. Olhou para o ruivo lascivamente, mas concentrou-se no que tentava fazer. – Olha Yo! Eu vou passar o merthiolate e vou assoprar, não vou deixar arder. – prometeu.

- Mi-sama plomete? – Yoru perguntou fazendo beicinho. E ao ver o louro a sua frente balançar a cabeça positivamente, retirou as mãozinhas de cima do machucado.

Milo cumpriu o que havia prometido e, a partir daquele dia, Yoru nunca mais teve medo do tal merthiolate.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

O caminho até o shopping foi tranqüilo, graças a um favor da Deusa, puderam usar um dos carros da fundação. O cansaço das duas pequenas era evidente, Yuki vinha apoiada na lateral do carro, sentada atrás do banco do motorista. E deitada nas pernas da irmã, Yoru ressonava tranqüilamente de barriga para cima e apenas uma mão em cima do corpo, a outra pendendo para o lado do banco.

Yuki fazia cafuné de leve na pequena cabeça entre suas pernas enquanto olhava para o lado de fora, vendo a paisagem passar pelo vidro. Bocejou, colocando a mãozinha sobre a boca. Kamus que olhava as duas pelo retrovisor sorriu de leve, logo após olhou o amado, que parecia tão ou mais esgotado que as duas, com os olhos fechados e apoiado no banco do carro – Yuki, porquoi non dorme um pouco? – Sorriu, vendo a pequena lhe olhar – Olhe bem, até mesmo Milo já está quase dormindo ma chèrie...

- Não preciso dormir... – Falou com bastante sono – E além do mais, já estamos quase chegando... Não é? – Perguntou, contendo mais um bocejo com as mãozinhas, enquanto olhava Kamus pelo mesmo retrovisor que este lhe fitava.

- Oui. – Sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a rua, percebendo que os carros se moviam depois de uma pequena parada no semáforo – É logo mais a frente – Logo mais percebeu que a pequena assim como sua irmã, já dormia tranqüila, apoiada na própria mão, que estava encostada na lateral do carro. Olhou para o lado, percebendo os dois grandes olhos azuis lhe fitando e sorriu.

- Ruivo, essas duas não são fofas juntas? – Sorriu, falando baixo para que não as acordasse. Sentia um carinho especial por elas, quase como um amor paternal. Virou seus olhos, até conseguir enxergar seu namorado ao seu lado e sorriu, colocando sua mão sobre a coxa dele, o fazendo se arrepiar completamente, sorriu, dessa vez com um toque de malicia estampado, e aproximou-se de seu ouvido. – Pena elas ainda estarem aqui no carro, ruivinho... Tinha ótimos planos.

Milo riu divertido ao ver o francês corar – Milo! Non fale assim, ange...! – Falou, mas ao receber um beijo na face dado pelo escorpiano ficou completamente desarmado, olhando para o amado. – E... Ah, bem... Esqueça. – Suspirou, e olhou novamente para o lado, vendo o escorpiano sorridente.

- Ah, Kyu... Admita... Você adora 'viver perigosamente'... – Gracejou, lhe dando outro beijo de leve no canto dos lábios. Riu e voltou-se para seu lugar – Te amo! – Sorriu, brincando com uma das mexas de seu cabelo. O aquariano sorriu, sentindo-se leve ante aquilo. Seu amante sempre fora tudo o que ele mais desejou ter. E não se arrependia de cada segundo ao seu lado.

- Eu admito, Mi... Je t'aime... Toujours. – Sorriu e fitou-o de canto de olho, entrando no estacionamento do shopping... Agora era só questão de tempo para achar uma vaga e acordar as meninas.

- Ah, ruivo... Eu me derreto quando você fala assim! – E riu de novo, vendo o francês corar pela segunda vez em menos de quinze minutos. Aquilo era como um prêmio para si, ter total certeza que o aquariano confiava em si e o amava em igual intensidade do seu amor por ele. Não era a todas as pessoas que ele se deixava ficar tão solto, e tinha total orgulho de saber que com ele, o aquariano era só uma pessoa. Não um boneco de gelo, mas a pessoa que roubou seu coração e que o faz esquentar toda vez que está junto dele.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Quando saíram do carro levando as duas garotinhas a tira colo, Kamus e Milo não imaginavam o que iriam ter de enfrentar com aqueles 'anjinhos' dali para frente. O movimento do shopping naquele dia estava razoável, e não demorou muito para Yuki pedir para descer do colo de Milo. A tão 'independente' aprendiz, já achava que podia ser dona de seu nariz e aquilo deixava o escorpiano fascinado. Pegando na mãozinha dela, Milo sorriu, pois ela parecia contrariada de estar ali naquele lugar vestidinha com suas roupas de treino.

- Yuki, não precisa andar depressa aqui no shopping! – Milo disse divertido. – Temos de olhar as vitrinas e procurar algo que vocês duas possam gostar! – E olhou para o francês ao seu lado, que carregava a ainda sonolenta Yoru.

- Mas Milo! – Yuki o encarou revirando os olhos. – Se ainda me servissem meus vestidinhos! Você não está trajando roupas de treino. – Bufou exasperada.

- Yo num liga de estar vestida assim! – Yoru olhou para a irmã sorrindo, mas deixou o sorriso morrer em seus lábios ao ver o olhar que a outra lhe lançava. – Num fica brava com eu, Yu! – Pediu fazendo beicinho.

- Ela non esta brava com você, Yoru! – Kamus falou olhando para as duas. Estava sério e parando a frente de uma loja com artigos infantis, olhou para o namorado. – Olhe, aqui temos algumas coisas interessantes! – E apontou para alguns vestidinhos entre outras coisas expostas.

Milo observou a vitrina, ficou pensativo algum tempo e, com um sorriso olhou para Kamus já começando a arrastar Yu para dentro da loja. – Você tem toda razão. Como sempre seu bom gosto me surpreende! – Comentou divertido, lembrando-se de Yuki e diminuindo o passo.

Yoru torcia a boquinha e fazia fusquinha ao entrar na loja. Não gostava de vestidinhos, mas foi então que ao olhar para o outro lado viu as blusinhas, shorts, camisetas e tênis. Abriu um sorriso enorme e num impulso jogou-se do colo de Kamus, que pego de surpresa, a segurou faltando poucos centímetros para tocar o chão.

- Ficou maluca, mon ange? – Perguntou a encarando. – Você poderia se machucar feio! – E segurou a mãozinha dela a colocando no chão e levando para perto de uma das balconistas da loja que já conversava com Milo e Yuki.

Yoru não respondeu nada fazendo um biquinho e ficando emburrada. Parando ao lado da irmã, teve tempo suficiente de ouvir a balconista falar que rosa era a cor do momento. Olhou preocupada para a irmã, pois lembrava que Yu detestava a cor.

- Rosa! – Milo murmurou olhando para os vestidos que a balconista colocava sobre o tampo de vidro do balcão. – Veja que lindo, Yu! – E mostrou-lhe um vestidinho em rosa claro, tinha pequenas rosinhas enfeitando as mangas.

- Eu não vou experimentar isso! – Yuki murmurou baixinho fechando a carinha.

- Olhe esse aqui! – Milo começava a se empolgar sem perceber que a menininha ao lado dele não estava nem um pouco feliz.

Kamus olhou de soslaio para o namorado e depois baixou um pouco o olhar para as duas irmãs, não lhe passou despercebido Yo cochichando alguma coisa para a irmã mais velha. Voltando os olhos para Milo, tocou-lhe o braço. – Non seria mais apropriado perguntar a Yuki que cor mais lhe agrada? – Ele também não gostava muito de rosa.

- Eu gosto de azul claro, - Yuki se pós a falar sem ser convidada atalhando os dois – Gosto de amarelo clarinho, de branco. – E se desvencilhando da mão de Milo, se aproximou da arara com os vestidinhos e foi tocando nos que ela mais gostava.

Kamus segurou o riso, enquanto Milo parecia desapontado com aquela revelação. Sempre sonhara em ter filhos e adoraria vestir as meninas com rosa e, sentira-se feliz por ter uma aprendiz. Mas seu sonho ia por terra com aquela declaração. Pareceu murchar e, lançou um olhar fulminante para o aquariano, que engoliu em seco.

Ajudando a pequena, a balconista foi pegando alguns vestidos que ela ia escolhendo, mas não sem antes olhar para Milo, que tentava disfarçar ao extremo que havia ficado chateado. No último vestidinho, Yuki olhou para ele, e escolheu um modelinho que tinha alguns risquinhos que lembrava rosa, apenas para agradá-lo.

- Queira vir por aqui, sim? – Indicou a balconista da loja e, começou a ir aos provadores.

Kamus fez sinal com as mãos para Milo acompanhar a pequena e ficou com Yoru vendo alguns outros vestidinhos. Pegou a no colo e se aproximou de uma das araras. Com a mão livre começou a mostrar os vestidinhos infantis para ela. Yoru, sem disfarçar torcia o narizinho a tudo e, colocando as duas mãozinhas na orelha de Kamus, cochichou.

- Yo num gosta de vistindinhos! – e o encarou com olhar traquina.

- E a Yo vai vestir o que? – Kamus perguntou sério. – Por que andar pelada para cima e para baixo pelo Santuário não vai pegar bem, ma petite! – E tornou a mostrar outro vestidinho, esse agora cheio de borboletinhas na saia. – Veja que bonitinho! Esse azul combina com seus olhos, petite!

- Num quelo vistido! – Yoru começou a emburrar. – Quelo aquilo! – E apontou com o dedinho as roupas de menino do outro lado, fazendo Kamus se virar para ver.

- Mas ma chérie, son roupas de garotos! – E a encarou sério. – Meninas usam roupinhas nesse estilo. E garanto que você iria ficar tão bem!

- Mai Kyu! Eu gosto de subi em avore, de bincá e de vistidinho e saia num dá! – Yoru protestou fazendo bico.

- Mas você precisa de um vestidinho! Não pode sair para ir a compromissos conosco trajando shorts e camisetas! – Kamus separou o vestidinho de borboletas, mas resolver fazer a vontade da pequena que começava a ensaiar um choro alto e copioso. – Shhhh... Não chore! – E pegando uma camisetinha com um pequeno panda na frente. – Olhe que lindo, mon ange! Veja tem até com estampa de cachorrinho!

-Mai Kyu-san... Isso num é um ursinhu? – Riu, colocando as mãozinhas sobre a boca ao ver Kamus fitar novamente a blusa, concordando com a pequena.

Em poucos segundos, ambos já fitavam as camisetinhas e bermudinhas que Kamus havia encontrado. Com a ajuda da mesma balconista escolheu algumas camisetas, regatinhas, shorts, bermudinhas jeans e de lycra e mais uma jardineirinha com saia rodada bordo. Olhando para a pequena em seu colo, viu o sorriso voltar aos seus lábios e, aquilo pareceu derreter-lhe por dentro. Kamus havia encontrado outra pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo mostrar-se como era. Conseguiu fazer Yoru experimentar o vestidinho e o resto das roupas. Quando finalmente voltou para o balcão encontrou Milo e Yuki já vendo sapatinhos.

Olhando para Yoru a encarou. – Ma petite, vamos experimentar dois tênis e pelo menos um sapato e uma sandalhinha, certo? – E a sentou ao lado da irmã que parecia estar muito contente, e a viu concordar com a cabeça.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Kamus auxiliava a pequena Yoru com os sapatinhos, decidindo-se por dois tênis, umas três ou quatro sandálias, tanto para os treinos quanto para brincar, e dois pequenos sapatos de verniz, aqueles que lembravam a boneca, para dias como esse... Que teriam que sair. Esse último Yoru não gostou muito e encarou o pequeno sapatinho azul-marinho de verniz por muito tempo, até que Kamus lhe convencesse que não lhe faria nenhum mal... E que se saísse desarrumada de casa, ninguém gostaria dela.

- Mas Kyu... – A pequena fez um beicinho ao encarar os pezinhos com as meias de cetim brancas e os sapatinhos azuis marinho, combinando com o leve vestidinho azul, aquele mesmo que o Kamus havia lhe mostrado e que vinha cheio de borboletinhas na saia. – Yo num gostá de vistidinhos! E esse treco – Aponta o próprio sapato, fazendo um muxoxo – Machucá o pé de Yo.

- Querida, é só por enquanto... – O mestre acariciou-lhe os cachinhos presos na trança – Em casa você poderá usar as sandálias ou os tênis, mas para sair com a gente você vai ter que usar esse sapatinho ou aquele outro de verniz, pretinho. – Viu a pequena armar o choro e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, secando as pouquinhas lágrimas que caiam pela pequena face – Non chore ma chérie, eu sei que você non está acostumada, mas só usará essas roupinhas raramente...

Yoru afirmou com a cabecinha, fungando levemente enquanto passava a mãozinha no rosto, secando os últimos resquícios de choro. Levantou-se num pulo, correndo, mesmo que derrapando ao mesmo tempo, até a irmã, que saia do vestuário ao lado de Milo, depois de muita insistência do mesmo vestiu o pequeno vestido branco, com as barras rosas claro enquanto as mangas também eram da mesma cor. Usava o mesmo tipo de meia que a irmã, mas usava um sapatinho de verniz branco, para combinar com o leve vestidinho.

- Yo? Você ta usando um vestido? – Yuki encarou a irmã, a olhando de cima a baixo – Você nunca veste esse tipo de coisa...

- O Kyu disse que a Yo ficava bem assim... – Falou de modo infantil, puxando as pontas da saia para os lados, enquanto via a estampa – É bonitinho... Mas a Yo num vai usar isso sempe... – Sorriu – Só agora.

- Ah. – Yuki olhou para a irmã uma última vez e depois voltou a se aproximar de Milo, que tinha uma ameaçadora presilha rosa em mãos. – Milo-sama... Você vai prender meus cabelos com... Isso? – Apontou a pequena presilha, fazendo Milo fazer um biquinho adorável, olhando a jovem.

- Vamos Yuki, só por enquanto... Você vai ficar tão linda! – O escorpiano sorriu ao ver a pequena ceder, prendendo os lisos cabelos louros num penteado, prendendo as laterais do cabelo dela atrás da cabeça. Sorriu ao vê-la se levantar, arrumando a saia do vestidinho enquanto o olhava – Você está linda, Yu! – Sorriu, a pegando no colo, se aproximando de Kamus, que já se encontrava no caixa com Yoru.

Kamus reparou na roupinha que Milo conseguira fazer a aprendiz usar e sorriu. Yoru estava sentadinha no balcão vendo o que o ruivo fazia. Viu quando ele pegou um pedaço quadradinho de plástico e deu para a moça passar numa maquininha engraçada. Sorriu para o louro com Yu nos braços e riu ao ver a careta engraçada feita por ele. O ruivo guardou o cartão na carteira novamente e, colocando Yo no chão, pegou as diversas sacolas.

- Milo, ficamos muito tempo parados aqui, o que você acha de nos encontrarmos na praça de alimentação? – Kamus perguntou já saindo da loja, com Yoru pulando a sua frente. – Eu levo as sacolas para o carro e você fica com as duas, pois non há necessidades de todos nós irmos até o carro!

- Não demore, Kamyu! – Milo pediu colocando Yuki no chão e segurando na mãozinha das duas. – Espero você no local de sempre! – E olhando para as duas pequenas, sorriu, começando a andar devagar na direção da escada rolante. Fez com que as duas fossem no degrau a sua frente e, assim que fez as duas pularem o final da escada, notou que algumas mulheres olharam para eles, mas eram senhoras de meia idade e, ele tinha certeza que os olhares eram para as duas garotinhas super bem vestidas. Ao passar por uma delas ouviu o comentário de como elas eram lindas e que lembravam o pai. Não era preciso dizer que o escorpiano sentia-se orgulhoso e, até mesmo por isso quase passou pelo local que sempre esperava por seu amado aquariano.

Ajudou as duas irmãs a sentarem-se e sentou no meio das duas. Olhou no relógio e sabendo da distância de onde haviam parado o carro olhou para as duas sorrindo. – Vamos ver... – Falou pensativo. – O que vocês querem comer? Um lanche? – perguntou olhando de uma lourinha para a outra.

- Yo que batata fita, refigerante e um lanchão assim! – Falou gesticulando com as mãozinhas, o que fez com que ele sorrisse.

Yuki sacudiu a cabeça e olhou reprovadora para a irmãzinha. – Não exagera, Yoru! Você não come tudo isso! – E olhando para Milo falou. – Eu quero um lanche, refrigerante e batata fritas também!

- Certo! – Sorriu divertido. – Pedidos anotados, senhoritas! Aguardem-me aqui, eu já volto! – E olhou para Yuki. – Você fica responsável por sua irmã! Eu já volto! – Na sua ingenuidade com crianças, o escorpiano saiu achando que as duas ficariam ali como se fossem duas adultas. Ledo engano!

Assim que Milo as deixou sozinhas, Yoru começou a se remexer na cadeira chamando a atenção de Yuki. – O que foi, Yoru? Assim você vai ficar com o vestidinho novo todo amarrotado! – Fulminou a irmãzinha com o olhar reprovador e ares de sabe tudo.

- Yu, eu peciso i lá! – Yoru começou meio sem graça.

- Lá onde, Yoru? – Perguntou Yuki emburrada. – Não ouviu o que o Milo disse? Não podemos sair daqui!

- Mai se eu fica molho minha roupinha nova! – Yoru falou chorosa e se pondo de pé, trançou uma perninha na outra colocando as pequenas mãozinhas à frente do vestidinho.

- Isso é hora! – Yuki grunhiu entre dentes, mas se ponde de pé. – Se formos rápido, Milo nem vai dar por nossa falta. – E pensativa tentou lembrar onde vira uma plaquinha com o desenho de uma bonequinha. – Venha logo mijona, tem um banheiro aqui perto! – e saiu arrastando a irmãzinha.

Mesmo sobre os protestos da irmãzinha, Yuki não parou nenhum momento. Elas foram quase atropeladas pelos adultos, mas a raiva de Yu a fazia andar mais rápido. Já haviam dado quase uma volta toda no terceiro piso quando finalmente ela avistou a bendita plaquinha.

- Venha é aqui! – E empurrou a irmãzinha porta adentro, entrando num dos banheiros juntamente com ela. Suspendeu a saia do vestido ajudando-a e puxou a calcinha de bichinho para baixo. – Faz logo! – Ordenou brava. – Milo pode ter voltado e estar louco de preocupação.

Yoru fez um bico memorável, mas engoliu o choro ao ver a carinha brava da irmã. Assim que terminou, pegou um punhado mais que exagerado de papel higiênico e se limpou. Deixou que Yuki subisse sua calcinha e arrumasse sua saia. Foi até o lavabo para crianças e lavou as mãozinhas. Estranhou sua imagem refletida no espelho de corpo inteiro na parede do fundo do lavabo. Aproximou-se e rodou de todos os lados encantada com o que via. Mas aquela não era ela. Yuki a pegou pelo braço e arrastou para fora.

- Não é hora de ficar brincando na frente do espelho, temos de voltar para a mesa! – Disse Yuki brava já saindo do banheiro.

- Mai Yuuu! – Yoru quis protestar, mas parou, pois levara um esbarrão e caíra sentada. O adulto nem olhou para trás para ver o que tinha feito. Ela fez bico, deixou que lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo rosto, mas foi acudida pela irmã, que se condoeu por ela.

- Yoru, não chora! – E em pensamento. – _"Se eu chegar com ela chorando assim o que o Milo não pensar e vai ficar bravo achando que aconteceu alguma coisa e que eu fui à culpada por não olhar ela direito!"_ – Pobre criança, não se pode pedir tamanha responsabilidade assim para uma menininha de sete anos. – Venha Yoru! – A ajudou levantar - Venha, eu vi uma loja de bichinhos por aqui, tenho certeza que você vai adorar e esquecer o tombo!

- Bicinhos? – Perguntou Yoru já começando a esquecer do tombo e esboçando um risinho contente. – Eu gosto de bicinhos de pelúcia. Queia tanto um bicinho novo! – Os olhinhos brilhantes enquanto se aproximavam da loja.

- Mas você já tem um ursinho, Yo! Para que precisa de mais um? – Yuri perguntou quando já adentravam na loja.

- Mas meu usinho é velinho! – Protestou Yoru arregalando os olhinhos ao ver o tanto de brinquedos e bichinhos de pelúcia que a loja tinha. Soltando a mão da irmã, se aproximou de uma prateleira cheiinha de bichinhos. Olhou para trás e viu a irmã a observando e devagar se aproximando dela. – Yu, eu quero um desse! – E se aproximou de um ursão maior que as duas pequenas. Era marrom escuro e tinha uma gravatinha vermelha no pescoço.

- É muito grande, Yo. Exagerado demais! – Yuki torceu os lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas seus olhinhos rubros recaíram sobre um cachorrinho de pelúcia que lembrava a raça husky siberiano, era um filhotinho. Foi impossível negar que foi amor à primeira vista e, a garotinha se aproximou de onde o bichinho estava o pegando nos braços.

Yoru arqueou a sobrancelha, arregalou os olhinhos ao ver o jeitinho da irmã e, dando um risinho alto aproximou-se também da prateleira e pegou o bichinho que primeiramente havia lhe chamado à atenção. Um caranguejinho que mal lhe cabia nos braços, com a pele peludinha toda meio rosada.

Uma vendedora se aproximou e começou a falar com as duas. Acostumada com crianças perdidas que acabavam parando na loja, as colocou sentadinhas numa mesinha, mesmo com a mais velha das meninas fazendo cara feia. E brincando não perceberam que já estavam sumidas a mais de 15 minutos.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Milo logo após ter anotado mentalmente o pedido das duas pequenas ainda as fitou até se afastar, entrando em um _"Fast Food"_ qualquer do meio do caminho, encarando a enorme fila que se estendia a sua frente. Suspirou inconformado e resignou-se a esperar. Observou a senhora na sua frente. As duas crianças pulavam alegremente em torno da velha senhora e sorriu contagiado por aquela animação. A fila andava a passos lerdos quando uma mulher resolveu fazer o pedido.

- Ahn... Eu vou querer uma salada e um suco de laranja... – A mulher começou encarando o grande letreiro luminoso. A atendente começou a anotar o pedido – Não! – Ela parou o que estava fazendo vendo a mulher indecisa – Eu vou querer uma torta de morango **light** – Frisou bem – E uma coca pequena... - A atendente pareceu recear ao anotar o pedido – Ou melhor! Quero uma salada e uma coca! Isso.

- Mais alguma coisa? – A balconista detrás do balcão pareceu meio brava pela grande demora para a mulher se decidir.

-Bem, eu gostaria de um... Não, não. Só isso mesmo! – Sorriu.

Milo suspirou tranqüilizado quando ela finalmente pegou seu pedido e, se retirou o que fez com que a fila andasse novamente. E logo a senhora a sua frente foi atendida. Milo agradeceu mentalmente por isso, logo seria sua vez e poderia voltar para ver as duas pequenas. A senhora pediu dois combos infantis e logo se retirou, entregando um para cada um de seus netos, Milo sorriu ao perceber que finalmente seria atendido. – Bom, eu quero dois combos infantis com coca-cola.

A atendente assentiu com a cabeça e logo ele pegou seu pedido e saiu dali antes que mais algum louco indeciso entrasse em seu caminho. Assim que chegou aonde deveriam estar as duas lourinhas sentiu os olhos arregalarem ao ver que nenhuma das duas estava ali. Colocou a bandeja de qualquer maneira sobre a mesa, olhando para os lados em busca das duas – Yuki! Yoru! – Chamou e não obteve resposta. Olhou embaixo das mesas, ao redor, recebendo alguns comentários como _"Maluco! O que ele pensa que está fazendo?" "Deve estar brincando de pique - esconde com sua sombra, só pode!"_ - Ou então até mesmo comentários não apropriados o mandando para lugares menos apropriados ainda.

Voltou para junto da mesa onde as duas deveriam estar e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, tentou colocar os pensamentos no lugar quando viu a figura ruiva se aproximar dentre a multidão. _"Kamus!"_ - Pensou aflito enquanto percebia o outro se aproximar a passos rápidos. – Ka... Kamus! – Gaguejou levemente ao ver a figura do namorado.

- Milo, onde estão as duas? – Perguntou estranhando a falta das duas lourinhas e ergueu uma sobrancelha, preocupado.

- Er... Era sobre isso que eu queria falar... – O escorpiano sorriu sem jeito, ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha angustiado – Sabe, eu fui comprar lanche para as duas e deixei-as aqui... – Encarou o olhar reprovador de Kamus e deu uma pausa – Sozinhas. – Esperou um sermão vindo do francês, também não era para menos.

- O QUÊ!? – A voz do francês saiu mais alta do que esperava e logo após tampou a boca, tentando ignorar os olhares que recaíram sobre si. – Como você deixa duas crianças sozinhas em um Shopping, Milo? – Falou já mais controlado, falando baixo com o amado.

- Eu achei que a Yuki iria vigiar a irmã, mas eu não sei o que pode ter acontecido... – Torceu os lábios – Eu sei que as duas são só crianças, mas a Yuki é tão responsável... – Murmurou, tão envergonhado quanto uma criança que faz uma coisa errada – Não achei realmente que as duas fossem sair daqui.

- Agora non é hora para lamentar chéri. Vamos procurá-las! E agora. – Respondeu convicto, sendo acompanhado pelo escorpiano. Tinham muito que procurar nesse imenso Shopping. – Elas podem ter ido ao banheiro, non? – Perguntou, apelando para seu raciocínio lógico.

- Claro! Tem um banheiro aqui no terceiro andar, mas... – O escorpiano olhou para Kamus – Como vamos procurá-las lá dentro? Que eu saiba, eu não sou mulher... Muito menos você. – O louro encarou Kamus, os dois estavam parados em frente ao sanitário feminino.

- Eu... Er... – Kamus coçou a cabeça, tentando arquitetar um jeito de entrar por aquela porta sem ser alvo de xingamentos, protestos, tapas e bolsadas. – Podemos entrar escondidos. Você entra!

- O que?! – O escorpiano fez muxoxo, ficando bravo – Mas nem morto! – Cruzou os braços irredutível. – Entra você!

- Nada feito, mon coeur! – O aquariano sorriu, com uma última cartada – Quem perdeu as duas foi você, enton, você entra. – Sorriu irônico – E eu non conto a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui.

- Você tem andado demais comigo, Kamus! – Milo fez muxoxo – Está ficando sacana. – Suspirou pesadamente – Ta, eu entro... Mas volto logo viu! – O Aquariano assentiu, e logo Milo entrou no vestuário feminino, observando a coloração rósea do local. Era tudo o que menos precisava estar no banheiro feminino escondido e... _"Peraí! Esse banheiro não fede! Que sacanagem, limpam melhor o banheiro das mulheres do que dos homens!"_ Milo estava indignado. _"Vou passar a usar o banheiro feminino assim... Se eu comprar invisible bra talvez eu até passe por mulher!"_ Fez uma careta ao se imaginar com seios e ouviu a porta sendo aberta, se jogou atrás da lata de lixo, deixando só o topo da cabeça de fora.

- Amiga! Viu aquele ruivo gostoso ali fora? – Uma morena vinha ao lado da loura, conversando banheiro adentro, parando apenas para fitar o dono da cabeleira loura e par de olhos azuis. – Olá Moça, quer ajuda para sair daí? – Ofereceu calmamente, fitando o escorpiano.

"_Ótimo Milo, agora além da humilhação eterna ainda é confundido com uma mulher..."_ - Forçou a voz para que saísse fina, encarando as duas mulheres e começando a falar. – Não, não queridas. – Falou um tanto afeminado – Eu só estou... Procurando minhas lentes de contato! Vão retocar a maquiagem enquanto eu fico aqui procurando calmamente...!

- Oh, Claro... – A morena falou – Como quiser! – Se vira junto com a loura, indo para o espelho, ainda rindo alegremente.

Milo suspirou aliviado, andando silenciosamente e calmamente até o outro lado do banheiro, até os sanitários, olhou um a um, observando que em nenhum deles as duas lourinhas estavam e cerrou os punhos bravo - _"Eu entro no banheiro das mulheres PARA NADA!?_" - bufou bravo e percebeu que as duas garotas já tinham saído, andou calmamente até a porta, e quando pensava em sair à porta se abriu levemente, Milo voltou a se esconder atrás da sua companheira lixeira e quase esganou o dono dos cabelos ruivos que colocava apenas a cabeça para dentro do local.

- Milo, você está lindo vestido de lixeira... – O Francês gracejou, observando um Milo sair de trás da lixeira acinzentada – E aí, elas estão aí?

- Kamus! Se você não me mata por humilhação me mata do coração! – Sai rapidamente do banheiro, respirando profundamente ao sair do local tão... Rosa. – Não, elas não estavam aí e o pior de tudo é que você me fez entrar nesse – Aponta a porta – Banheiro para nada.

- Mon chére... – O francês não estava conseguindo evitar suas próprias gargalhadas – Pense bem, valeu pelo fato de uma 'jornada ao desconhecido'! – Gracejou novamente e Milo apenas pensou em esganar aquele pescocinho branco antes de sair dali batendo o pé com fúria, deixando um ruivo às gargalhadas para trás.

Depois de recuperado, Kamus encontrou Milo junto a outras pessoas, parecendo descrever alguém. Ele apontou para a direita, onde se podia ver uma enorme loja de brinquedos com uma transparente vitrina. Assim que o ruivo consegue alcançar o grego cabeça quente, pergunta – E aí, quem era?

- Meu amante. – Graceja, mas ao perceber a cara de desgosto do outro levanta as mãos em desistência – Brincadeira. Só estava perguntando se tinham visto duas lourinhas pestes vagando pelo Shopping. Eles disseram que não viram nada, mas aconselharam a procurar na loja infantil.

- Na loja infantil?

- De Brinquedos, Kyu... – Murmurou o grego, dando uma pausa – Se elas estiverem lá, me lembre de te esganar. Ok? – Fala como se fosse algo normal, andando até a loja, Kamus só restou sorrir levemente, acompanhando os passos do escorpiano.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Yuki e Yoru haviam esquecido completamente que estavam ali acompanhadas por Milo e Kamus. Estavam brincando alegres. Uma outra balconista havia se aproximado e pego uma das maquiagens usadas para pintar o rosto das crianças e perguntou se poderia pintá-las. Yoru sorriu com os olhinhos brilhantes e não pensou duas vezes, deixando ser pintada e escolhendo as formas de um gatinho. Quando ela terminou até mesmo uma tiarinha com orelhinhas de gato a pequena estava usando. Yuki não queria deixar-se pintar, mas de tanto a jovem insistir e a irmãzinha pedir para deixar acabou cedendo aos pedidos e deixou-se pintar, mas escolheu uma linda borboleta que foi desenhada próxima dos olhos.

Yoru se aproximou da irmã sorrindo. – Yu, você fico tão boita! – E sentou-se ao lado dela na cadeirinha vaga. O caranguejo enorme nas mãozinhas. – Vô chama ele de Casquinha! – Encarou a carinha do caranguejo.

- Mas ele não é seu, Yo! – Yuki avisou encarando a irmãzinha com o olhar sério.

- Mais vou pedir pro Kyu compa pra mim! – Choramingou Yoru encarando a irmã com os olhinhos brilhantes.

Naquele momento, finalmente Milo e Kamus chegaram a grande loja de brinquedos que havia naquele andar. Na primeira vitrina não viram nada além de algumas pessoas fazendo compras, mas ao olharem para a outra vitrina, puderam ver duas lourinhas com os rostos pintados conversando alegremente. Pelo menos de longe pareciam alegres. O louro encarou o ruivo com olhar assassino e, sem esperar entrou marchando para dentro da loja. Kamus arregalou os olhos e seguiu atrás do escorpiano pronto para segurá-lo se fosse preciso.

- Então era aqui que vocês duas estavam todo esse tempo? – Perguntou Milo as fuzilando com os olhos.

- Milo, por favor, ange, aqui non! – Kamus pediu pressentindo que o namorado estava muito bravo.

- Não, Kamus! Essas duas traquinas vão ouvir e não digo nada se não vão levar umas boas palmadas por terem me feito ficar tão preocupado! – Falou bravo as encarando. Yoru havia se encolhido toda, Yuki apenas olhava assustada para o mestre.

- Milo! – Kamus grunhiu bravo. Ele não era a favor de bater e ficara muito contrariado ao ouvir aquilo. – Em casa conversaremos sobre o que aconteceu aqui no shopping. Por hora seria melhor parar com seu escândalo, você esta assustando as petites e chamando atenção de todos.

Yoru levantou-se temerosa olhando para cima, pois chegara bem pertinho de Milo. Segurando o caranguejo por uma patinha, abraçou a perna de Milo começando a chorar sem se importar com a pintura no rostinho. – Mi-sama, num fica brabo com a gente! – Olhou para ele com os olhos lacrimejantes começando a marcar o rostinho que estava mais branco.

- Foi minha culpa, Mi-Sama! – Yuki começou levantando da cadeira e se aproximando. – Se eu não tivesse levado a Yo no banheiro e, ela não tivesse caído e aberto o berreiro, teríamos voltado para a mesa. – Baixou os olhinhos rubros envergonhada. – Eu devia ter ido procurar você na fila e não sumir. Se tiver que bater em alguém, bata em mim! – E o olhou com carinha brava, mas muito temerosa.

Yoru se soltou da perna de Milo e, parando a frente da irmã olhou para os dois homens sérios ali à frente delas. A carinha feia e um bico maior do que chaleira. – A culpa é da Yo tamém! Yo fazeu a Yu sai da mesa! E tamém tenho de... – E engoliu em seco deixando grossas lágrimas rolassem por sua face infantil – Apanhar.

- Yo sai daqui! – Yuki falou brava, mas a pequena parecia decidida.

Kamus balançou a cabeça e pegando Yoru no colo a beijou no rosto. – Ma petite, quem é este? – Perguntou ajudando a segurar o caranguejo. Enquanto isso Milo pegava Yuki no colo e com a mão livre pegou o cachorrinho de pelúcia sem dizer nada, apenas dando um beijo estalado no rostinho pintado.

- É o Casquinha, Kyu! Dá ele pra mim? – Yoru pediu. Os olhinhos brilhantes.

Kamus gargalhou divertido e olhando para Milo aproximou-se do balcão onde a mesma moça que as pintara o atendeu.

Meia hora depois estavam chegando ao Santuário. Pelo retrovisor Kamus podia ver as duas menininhas com seus bichinhos. Ele havia combinado com Milo de não brigarem com elas no carro e que quando estivessem no templo de Escorpião sentariam para conversar, o que o escorpiano aceitara.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

A Casa de escorpião não tardou a chegar e Milo fitou o entardecer no horizonte antes de entrar em casa – Haviam realmente perdido muito tempo atrás das duas e escolhendo roupas, e o pior, nem ao menos haviam tomado um lanche. Tinha certeza que havia ouvido seu estomago reclamar umas duas ou três vezes só do percurso do Shopping até sua casa. Estava pensando sobre suas ações e sobre o que falara para Yuki e Yoru, elas não mereciam ter ouvido aquilo... Talvez tivesse mesmo exagerado.

Ao olhar para a pequena Yuki em seus braços, aconchegada e dormindo enquanto na outra mão carregava as sacolas, nem dava a lembrar na loja, quando se encolheu ao ouvir sua própria voz grave contra elas. Dessa vez não havia um talvez, tinha realmente feito uma burrada sem tamanho. Abaixou os olhos tristes e entrou na casa de escorpião, observando um aquariano prestes a subir as escadas para aquário. – Kamus, eu... – pensou em se desculpar, pelo ocorrido há pouco tempo.

- Esqueça Milo. – Kamus pareceu um tanto sério – O que está feito, está feito. Non temos como mudar isso agora. – Acaricia os cabelos louros em seu colo, o rostinho adormecido apoiado em seu ombro – Depois veremos isso, Milo. Elas estão cansadas e... Eu também. Só o tempo as fará esquecer o que aconteceu. – Virou-se subindo as escadas para aquário. Milo sentiu seus olhos úmidos, mas forçou-se a não chorar, olhando para a garotinha que deveria estar adormecida em seu colo.

- Eu fiz vocês brigarem... Não é? – Yuki fitou os olhos brilhantes do escorpiano, abraçando-se ainda mais ao recente cachorrinho que havia ganhado, encolhendo-se no colo do escorpiano – Por minha causa... – abaixou os olhinhos rubros, visivelmente tristes – Isso sempre acontece. – Fungou – Mas não fica bravo comigo não... Eu juro que não fiz por mal.

- Yu... Não fale assim. – Sorriu, limpando a lágrima solitária que rolou pela face bronzeada, depositando as compras sobre o sofá e acomodando a garota melhor em seu colo – Não foi sua culpa. – Sorriu – O Kamus está bravo comigo, pela forma que eu falei com vocês... Ele está certo. – Sorriu – Vocês são presentes para nós, e... Se eu fizer isso de novo, nem me dêem ouvidos, certo? – Brincou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Yuki sorriu-lhe de volta, dando um abraço apertado no escorpiano, sentindo que finalmente havia encontrado uma 'família' com seu mestre. Sentiu as lágrimas querendo brotar do canto dos olhos, mas as limpou correndo, atiçando a curiosidade do escorpiano – Yu, você está chorando?

- Não. – A vozinha marejada a denunciava.

- Não é errado chorar, Yu...

- Mas eu simplesmente não posso. E não quero. – Fez bico, brincando com o cachorrinho, olhou Milo preocupado consigo e abraçou-o, escondendo seu rosto no peito largo dele – Eu, quando era pequenininha, num podia chorar. Minha irmã era muito sentimental e... Eu num gosto de vê-la chorando. – Murmurou, fazendo voltinhas com os dedos – Então, eu prometi a ela e a minha mãe que seríamos fortes o suficiente. E eu tenho que ser forte para minha irmã...

- Mas Yu, chorar não é sinal de fraqueza. – Sentou-se no sofá, ajeitando a menina em seu colo. Ela lhe lembrava muito a Kamus, extremamente sério e com ideais acima de tudo – Você é apenas uma criança, não podem exigir isso de você.

- Mas eu prometi Milo... Depois que a minha mãe morreu... – Engoliu o choro, abraçando o cachorrinho apelidado de Teddy – Eu... Eu a via... Ela estava sempre lá, olhando a gente... – Seus olhinhos abaixaram tristes – Eu sempre ia falar com ela, e ela me dizia pra eu cuidar da Yo... E eu cuidei... E depois que eu comecei a vê-la, os outros também apareciam... – segurou a cabeça com as mãozinhas, sentindo-a doer.

- Os Outros? – O escorpiano arregalou os olhos, a pequena Yuki veria espíritos?

- É eles eram malvados, apareciam no meio da noite, me assustavam... Faziam-me chorar. Aí eu prometi a minha mãe que eu nunca mais choraria, nem a veria mais... Eu fingia não os ver, fechava os olhos... Até que um dia... Parei de ver.

- Yuki... Você sabe o que isso quer dizer? – Olhou a discípula, abraçando-a carinhosamente – Que você via espíritos, pequena... Mas isso não quer dizer mais nada, você não precisa mais guardar toda a mágoa... – Sorriu para ela, cativado pela história – Porque esses espíritos não vão mais aparecer...! E se aparecerem... Bem, você tem a mim! – Sorri – É só me chamar.

Yuki lhe sorri, emocionada, enquanto abraçava o pescoço do escorpiano, olhou por cima do ombro do mesmo e sorriu ao ver a bela mulher loura, toda de branco sentada na cadeira. – Adeus, Yuki... – A mulher sussurrou, sumindo em seguida. Yuki derramou uma lágrima naquele momento, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-( oOo )-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

Kamus chegou até a casa de aquário com a pequena em seus braços e sorriu ao vê-la dormir, tão abraçada ao pequeno caranguejo. Beijou sua testa, depositando as novas roupas sobre o sofá, enquanto a acordava. – Vamos Yo, vou te deitar na sua cama. Certo?

Yoru abriu os olhinhos devagar, ainda estava triste e, até por isso quando viu Kamus baixou-os e desviou o rostinho manchado da pintura.

- O que foi, ma petite? – Kamus perguntou, mesmo sabendo que talvez ela não houvesse esquecido o que ouvira na loja.

- Mi-sama e ochê tão brabos com Yu e Yo, né? – Yoru perguntou voltando a olhar para ele.

- De onde tirou isso? – Kamus perguntou praguejando mentalmente pelo que Milo havia falado. – Ele estava preocupado com vocês, não leve em consideração. Você vai ver, amanhã ele vai estar melhor. – E sorriu. – Agora, vamos limpar esse rostinho e colocar um pijaminha. Está com fome?

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Yoru deixou-se levar para o quarto e ficou sentadinha na cama esperando por Kamus voltar com as sacolas. Viu quando ele tirou de uma um pijaminha com um patinho amarelo na frente e, a pegando no colo novamente seguiu para o banheiro, onde lavou o rostinho dela na pia. Secou e voltou para o quarto. Retirou o vestidinho, a meia e os sapatos e colocou o pijama.

- Pronto, agora você vai deitar e dormir. – Falou mansamente.

- Fica com a Yo! – Yoru pediu, deitadinha abraçado como caranguejinho. – Até Yo nanar?

Kamus não teve como falar não e, ali ficou até a pequena dormir. O rostinho infantil, todo o jeitinho de Milo. Suspirando, agradeceu aos deuses por terem lhe enviado aquela pequena criança.

**C o n t i n u e ?**

* * *

_Cantinho Feliz:_

_Yo pequeninos :D Saudades de mim? – cri cri cri – É, acho que não '-' Mas não importa ;D eu estou de volta e vou tentar permanecer aqui por um bom tempo. Como eu expliquei pra Theka-neesan, eu vivo atolada com a escola – inclusive a recuperação – mas a partir de segunda eu estou de férias._

_Isso se resume a: Menos livros de escola e mais Yu e Yo \o\ - parece aqueles comerciais bizonhos, não? o.o_

_Enfim, eu gostei desse capitulo, tem um toque de humor, um toque de drama e um toque de terrorismo pelo Milo xD Então, já sabem._

_Apertem o 'go' lá embaixo e sejam felizes ;D_

_Beijos_

_Ja_

_Hoeeee..._

_Minha outoto-san voltou meu povo, e agora agüentem! Como ela disse, esse capítulo está demais, eu acho que tirando o 4 capitulo, esse também foi um dos meus preferidos. Aguardem, pois teremos coisas novas nos próximos capítulos._

_Façam duas doidinhas felizes, o botãozinho ali embaixo não morde... Please, deixem reviews..._

_bjs_


End file.
